Crónicas de una memoria olvidada
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Gohan, un exitoso médico no comprende la terrible relación entre él y su hija, sobretodo desde que su madre les abandono.Decidido a que las cosas no empeoren decide emprender un camino en busca de respuestas que desearía no haber desenterrado.
1. La carta

**Crónicas de una vida olvidada**

**Capitulo 1- La carta**

Si se pudiese renacer, sin dolor, sin miedos, sin peligro de ser heridos ¿lo harían? Por un tiempo yo pensé que jamás lo haría, no lo creería necesario, pero en un obvio e inesperado vuelco de los sucesos, o el destino, o como prefiera usted llamarlo, todas mis creencias cambiaron.

Desde tiempo atrás, Gohan Son, tenía serios conflictos con su única hija, una adolescente voluntariosa, temeraria y a últimas fechas furiosa, Pan casi no hablaba con él, se la pasaba en casa de su abuelo Satán, se negaba a verlo o ceder a la petición de comer con él. Gohan no sabía cómo hablar con ella, desde hacía meses que tuvo un contacto real padre e hija. Todo lo achacaba a la partida inexplicable de su madre. No le echaba la culpa, prefería no otorgar ninguna culpa a nadie, tan solo crecer a su hija con el bienestar que necesitaba.

A veces tenía una sensación de vacío inexplicable, como si existiera un hueco enorme en el medio de su alma, sin saber donde se había generado o que lo había generado. En ocasiones, se quedaba despierto toda la noche pensando en esa vacuidad, esa sensación de impotencia de reconocer lo que sucedía dentro de sí mismo.

Una noche Gohan fue a buscar a su hija a la casa de su abuelo Satán, busco platica con la joven, pero ella ni siquiera quiso soltarle una palabra. Quizá era la brecha generacional, quizá un discrepancia de puntos de vista, la rebelión adolescente o cualquier cosa que pudiese explicar el comportamiento de su hija.

Esa tarde decidió poner fin a todo ese conflicto, si es que existía uno, y recobrar la ya casi extinta relación con su unigénita.

-Pan- le llamó su padre con voz estricta después de que la joven bajo las escaleras de la casa- necesitamos hablar- la joven volteo con desdén y siguió su camino- Pan- le siguió su padre por el corredor- al menos quiero saber la razón de que me ignores, tus desplantes…- la joven le miro con rencor, se mordió el labio inferior

-Leí la carta- atino a decir- después de leerla tuve mucho rencor contra ti…contra todos, a pesar de que en el fondo entiendo que lo hiciste por mi bien, que lo entiendo; pero no puedo perdonarte, aunque lo entiendo… no lo justifico…yo sé que no sabes que decirme…ni siquiera tienes idea de que te estoy hablando, yo lo sé papá…por esa razón no quería decirte nada; quizá cuando conozcas esto ni siquiera tú serás capaz de perdonarte

Le miro estupefacto unos segundos sin saber que decirle, no tenía idea de aquella carta o de su contenido, peor aun no tenía idea de cómo figuraba en aquella carta

-¿Dónde está esa carta?- Pan no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima

-Yo…quisiera vengarme de ti, vengarme de lo que hiciste; pero no puedo vengarme de alguien que no sabe ni siquiera lo que hizo…esa carta está en mi habitación, debajo de mi almohada.

Salió sin decir más, dejándolo en el medio del suspenso de no saber qué era lo que había hecho para merecer el rencor de su hija, en verdad debía de ser algo realmente malo, pero ¿Qué?

La respuesta no sería sencilla, quizá era tan complicado que desearía jamás haberse inmiscuido en ello desde un principio.

Se quedo pensando un instante si en verdad quería conocer el contenido de aquella carta; pero ese vacío en el medio de su alma le pedía que lo hiciera. Necesitaba conocer lo escrito en esas palabras.

Paso a paso subió las escaleras aun inseguro de que quisiera conocer el contenido. Se quedo de pie frente a la habitación de su hija, la puerta de madera separaba la verdad de él. Por unos instantes se quedo pensando si era necesario conocer lo que estaba en aquella carta.

Una vez más el vacio de su alma le hizo dar el paso necesario para abrir la puerta, caminar hasta la cama de su hija y levantar las almohadas, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, había una carta arrugada, quizá leída una y otra vez más de un centenar de veces, la tomó entre sus manos y la observó, el sobre no tenía remitente, simplemente era amarillento, quizá en alguna ocasión fue blanco, con cuidado saco la carta del sobre y se sentó a leerla

"_Si lees esto, quizá ya tengas idea del porque de mi comportamiento, antes que nada te pido que me perdones, que entiendas que mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño, tan solo quiero lo mejor para ti, mis acciones sin duda son cobardes desde cualquier ángulo de vista; pero en este momento solo me importa mi punto de vista y tu bienestar, te pido que me perdones, que no me guardes ningún rencor, que entiendas que tanto te amo que esta huida fue la mejor solución de todas, se que un día me entenderás, que conocerás la razón de mis actos, que no lo hice para dañarte ni para dañarla, pero en esta ocasión, no tuve más opción que hacerlo…es por eso que tuve que olvidarme de tu madre por completo- Gohan casi soltó la carta por un momento pensó que leía la carta de despedida de la madre de Pan, sin embargo cuando leyó "olvidarme de tu madre" se percató de que en realidad aquello era su puño y letra, no recordaba haber escrito alguna carta de esa naturaleza jamás, a pesar de sus serias dudas continuo leyendo , si encuentras esta carta y tienes alguna duda, puedes hablar con tu abuelo Satán, que no estuvo de acuerdo, quiero que lo sepas por mí, esta fue mi idea y nadie la aprobó, sin embargo no les ha quedado más remedio que acceder, puesto que en parte estoy poniendo en juego mi propia salud mental, quizá sea chantaje, hasta ahora es cuando lo pienso, pero no me interesa, solo me interesas tú y si me quedo con esta herida se que seré incapaz de ser un buen padre para ti._

_Perdóname hija, perdóname siempre_

_Tu padre"_

Se quedo taciturno por unos momentos. Era cierto, no recordaba el nombre de la madre de pan, tampoco guardaba un recuerdo como tal de ella o tan siquiera algo en su memoria que la identificara como tal, aun más, Gohan no recordaba los detalles de la partida de la madre de Pan, pero ¿Cómo pudo vivir así tantos años? ¿Cómo ni siquiera recordaba algo tan simple como su nombre? En su memoria no quedaba recuerdo alguno de ella, no entendía el cómo, o tan siquiera no entendía la razón de ello.

Se dio cuenta que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, que su respiración estaba alterada y sudaba profusamente, miraba hacia todas partes en busca de un recuerdo, un indicio que le dijera algo sobre la madre de su hija. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso hubiese olvidado los recuerdos que tenía de la fecha de su boda? Recordaba estar presente en el nacimiento de su hija, pero no los detalles, recordaba tomarla en sus brazos y mirarla detenidamente en el medio de una habitación blanca, luego nada, tenía que estar su madre ahí, pero no la hallaba en el medio de sus recuerdos.

-Fotos, deben existir fotografías de ella- busco en todos y cada uno de los álbumes de fotos, mas no encontró rastro de la mujer que dio la vida a su hija, aquello era simplemente increíble, era como si alguien la hubiese borrado a propósito. Encontraba fotografías de su hija y él, pero no encontraba a su esposa, ni siquiera figuraba en las fotos de su boda.

No había otra explicación, simplemente alguien tuvo que borrarla deliberadamente.

Una sola pregunta se estaciono en su mente y no lo dejaba en paz "¿Qué estaba sucediendo?" Gohan miro nuevamente la carta buscando en ella un rastro, una pista o incluso una señal de la cual poder vislumbrar las respuestas a sus dudas.

Lo único que encontró en ella fue que mandaba a Pan a hablar con su abuelo, en sus propias palabras, aquel que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer o hizo. Quizá la respuesta estaba en la casa del señor Satán, sin perder tiempo tomó un aeroauto y salió a toda velocidad a la casa de su suegro.

Llegó, bajo del auto tomó un hondo respiro de aire fresco, el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas se veían tan claras que parecía podía contar todas y cada una de ellas en el momento en que lo quisiera.

-No hay tiempo para ello- se dijo mientras cerraba el auto y avanzaba hacia la casa de su suegro. Llamó al timbre, un robot le atendió

-¿Tiene cita?

-Soy Son Gohan, el padre de Pan

-Un momento…Pase señor- Gohan entró sin perder tiempo, siguió al robot tratando de mirar alguna foto o el indicio de algo que le mostrara a su esposa, pero no había ningún cuadro o alguna fotografía de su esposa.

-Señor Satán, buenas noches

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Gohan…desde que mi hija se fue…dijiste que lo mejor era no regresar aquí

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso- esgrimo Gohan apenado- de hecho, no recuerdo haber dicho nada en lo absoluto referente a la madre de Pan…si he de serle sincero- continuo con pesar- ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre o su rostro, es como si su recuerdo se me hubiera borrado para siempre.

-Entiendo- dijo el anciano de la mirada triste- hace poco fue Pan la que vino buscando explicaciones; pero si he de serte sincero, nunca pensé que tu vinieras en busca de ellas, daba por sentado de que no volvería a verte. Al principio no sabía si algún día podría perdonarte, pero después de todo este tiempo entiendo que era necesario, es difícil dejar ir al amor de tu vida…- y agregó apesadumbrado- si lo sabré yo, cuando mi esposa murió…pero en fin, esa es otra historia.

-Hice algo muy grave entonces, es el segundo que habla sobre lo difícil que fue perdonarme, le ruego míster Satán, tenga compasión de mí, dígame que fue eso tan grave que hice que me gane el rencor de mi propia hija…

-Algo grave no hijo, yo lo llamaría más una medida drástica. Un mal necesario porque no había otra forma de realizarlo…nos llena de pena pero esa es la verdad, se lo explique a Pan y estoy seguro que el tiempo sanara sus heridas- Gohan se quedo taciturno unos segundos, aun impresionado por lo que acaba de escuchar, meditó unos instantes acerca de la gravedad de sus problemas, hasta un momento en el que sus lagrimas rebasaron su razón y sus ojos se inundaron en ellas con un llanto que parecía jamás detenerse

-Dígame que hice- dijo entre sollozos- por favor, estoy desesperado.

En ocasiones tomamos medidas extremas, desesperadas sin pensar en nada más que perseguir un bien o una falsa seguridad, al fin y al cabo, la que las produce es el temor, el miedo es su más grande motor, estaba a punto de darme cuenta de ello.

-No te lo diré- dictaminó el corpulento anciano- me hiciste hacer una promesa hace años y seré lo que tú quieras pero soy un hombre de palabra y no la pienso romper, ahora tu hijo mío eres quien tiene que buscar esa verdad que tanto te duele, no me mires así, fuiste tú quien me forzó a hacer tan semejante promesa.

Gohan comprendió en ese momento que lo que hizo, fuera de toda lógica fue en realidad una medida extrema, de la que el mismo se arrepentía sin saber tan siquiera que era. A sabiendas de que no obtendría nada más el hombre se retiró de ahí. Subió a su auto pensando en cómo recuperar aquello de lo que su mente carecía y por un momento lo encontró, entró en su mente tan rápido como el relámpago, un recuerdo de un artículo médico que le había llamado la atención, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, tendría que tomar medidas extremas, tal y como lo hizo en aquella ocasión

-Doctor, ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto el menor de los Son

-Sí, es necesario

-Tengo entendido que es algo experimental, que tal si tienes un daño cerebral, no crees que resultaría peor de lo que estás ahora…mamá no lo permitiría

-Mamá no tiene porque enterarse

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?

-Hablas como si fuera el máximo secreto del mundo, hermano…salió publicado en una revista médica de neurología

- He trabajado ahí, aun no la han probado

-Ahí lo tienes, seré el primero, tendré ese honor

-Vaya honor, si todo sale mal- esgrimo Goten- tendré de regreso una planta en lugar de un hermano

-¿Quién dirige la investigación?... ¿Trunks o Bra?

-Los dos, es así de importante, los hermanos se unieron para la investigación, cuando uno no puede trabajar el otro se hace cargo y viceversa…es su prioridad

-Claro que es una prioridad, revolucionaria al mundo, ese tratamiento más el medicamento adecuado acabaría con la enfermedad de Alzhaimer, sabes el gran avance que sería para la humanidad

-Solo se hermano, que en muchos de los grandes avances de la humanidad existieron conejillos de indias y me rehusó a que tú seas uno de ellos.

Tomó el móvil, marco a Trunks y aquel le contesto, hablaron unos minutos de trivialidades, Goten se preguntaba si en algún momento tocaría el tema, de repente lo hizo, todo fue demasiado rápido en un instante Gohan había colgado

-¿Qué paso?

-Me espera mañana, a las 9 de la mañana para hablar del procedimiento, probablemente comencemos en la tarde

-Hijo de…

A la mañana siguiente, ambos hermanos ya estaban a eso de las nueve en las oficinas de la dirección de la corporación capsula, Goten aun estaba completamente en desacuerdo con lo que sucedería, no era científico, era uno de los encargados de finanzas y planeación de esa área, pero a pesar de no tener formación en ciencias entendía perfectamente palabras como "Alto riesgo" y "Efectos desconocidos" y no le daban ningún tipo de confianza, tampoco le garantizaban nada, esperaba la sensatez de los hermanos Brief y que los dos o por lo menos alguno de ellos hablara con Gohan, le dijera que su idea no era sensata y que incluso podría llegar a matarlo y si no a él a su cerebro.

-Bra, buenos días- saludo Gohan, Goten hizo lo mismo

-Gohan, mi hermano y yo entendemos porque quiere hacer esto, en verdad que sí, pero no estamos del todo convencidos de que sea seguro para tí…estamos entrando a un campo desconocido, uno donde no sabemos qué ocurrirá

-Créanme, estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer- esgrimo Gohan. Bra dejo salir un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a él

-La maquina lleva tiempo sin funcionar, solo hemos practicado en simios…su inventor original la creo para recuperar la memoria de aquellos que tenían amnesia e incluso había pensado ir más allá…era un genio.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Gohan

-Irónicamente…olvido su invento, tuvo que abandonarlo y dejarlo a nuestro cargo- intervino Trunks quien entraba trayendo consigo una serie de documentos entre las manos- Gohan, tienes que entender que si esto falla, tu cerebro no volverá a ser el mismo

-Yo también olvide, Trunks, pero la diferencia es que no entiendo porque, soy un hombre que continuo viviendo como si nada…quiero entender razones…saber porque mi hija me odia tanto, porque cada mañana me siento tan vacio…

-Está bien- dijo el mayor de los Brief

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Goten furioso- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera la han probado en un ser humano, si el cerebro de mi hermano se queda ahí…ni tú ni nadie podrá devolverlo a la normalidad.

-Es mi decisión, Goten…no la tuya

-Antes que nada- dijo Bra- quiero darte una leve explicación acerca del procedimiento. La maquina no se diferencia mucho de una resonancia magnética, nos permite tener una imagen de tu cerebro y específicamente del área de la memoria…aquí es donde reside lo interesante, en tu caso los recuerdos están esparcidos como escombros de una casa derrumbada, tú mismo retomaras esos escombros y reconstruirás esos recuerdos

-¿yo?

-Claro, ¿pensaste que la maquina lo haría?…sería demasiado simple…

-Te haremos un mapeo cerebral tanto del sistema límbico como del hipocampo para tratar de ver desde donde comienza la falta de recuerdos

-¿Alguien puede hablarme en palabras sencillas?-interrumpió Goten batiendo la mano en el aire

-Disculpa, amigo…esas áreas son de la emoción y la menoría, nos dan lectura acerca de que tanto sus emociones lo atan a sus recuerdos, nuestros recuerdos están fuertemente estrechados a lo que sentimos, es por eso que lo recordamos, algunos son agradables, otros odiosos, en fin…

-Si la emoción es muy intensa- agregó Gohan- será más fácil regresar el recuerdo tal como era

-Así es- dijo Bra- pero primero debemos tener en cuenta como se encuentra actualmente tu mapa mental- Gohan la miro extrañado, no entendía del todo de donde salía la palabra "Actualmente", acaso ¿algo había sucedido anteriormente? justo cuando iba a cuestionar aquello, Trunks le pidió le acompañara al cuarto médico donde sería examinado, y él no pensó en cuestionar nada, quería ser sometido pronto a esa experimentación sin importar cual fueses el resultado, quería sus respuestas y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier costo.

Le tomaron la presión, cuantificaron su glucosa sanguínea, realizaron un electrocardiograma, fue valorado por un neurólogo especialista, se tomaron electroencefalogramas de referencia, toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, Gohan fue valorado tan médicamente cómo fue posible para comprobar que su salud era lo suficientemente optima como para soportar el procedimiento.

-Es todo por hoy- dijo Trunks mientras Gohan se abrochaba la camisa aun sentado en un diván de observación

-¿Hay algo que deba de hacer en especial para mañana?

-Nada del otro mundo, toma un buen desayuno y trata de estar tranquilo, sé que es imposible en tu situación, pero todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras

Por la noche los hermanos Brief se quedaron en aquel frio y estéril laboratorio al lado de técnicos y de los más especializados neurólogos haciendo un mapa de los recuerdos de Gohan, había una pantalla plana como una imagen tridimensional de su cerebro y aquellas zonas que se encargaban de almacenar los recuerdos.

-Tal como pensé- dijo Bra- son escombros, es como si se hubiera derrumbado un edificio- le mostraba a su hermano imágenes de cortes neuronales y moléculas en tercera dimensión del cerebro de Gohan.

-Sabíamos que eso sucedería- esgrimo Trunks

-Claro, hermano, lo sabíamos muy bien…sin embargo no tomamos muy en serio la posibilidad de que esto sucedería…me deje llevar por él y su "fuerza de voluntad" papá tiene razón al no confiar en nadie.

-Mañana será un gran día, para la ciencia, para la corporación…

-y sin olvidar a Son Gohan

Lo maravilloso de olvidar todo lo doloroso y comenzar de nuevo es que como un renacimiento, una resurrección un regreso de las cenizas a la rematerialización. Esa noche no me fue fácil conciliar el sueño, pensaba en todas las posibilidades de que el procedimiento fallara, de que mi capricho dejaría a mi hija sin padre y, al mismo tiempo, pensaba si Pan me odiaba a tal grado de llegar a no interesarle mi vida o mi muerte. También pensaba en su madre y en las razones que hubiera tenido para abandonarnos, de ser así yo tenía que ser el culpable y debió ser algo intolerable.

Aquella fue la peor noche de mi vida, las dudas rondaban mi mente, me sentaba en la cama y me volvía a acostar en ella sin obtener el tan preciado sueño.

Si, debió ser algo imperdonable para que ella se fuera y yo quisiera olvidarlo por completo, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue aquello tan imperdonable? Debí de ser un completo miserable o quizá ella era la culpable de todo y no pude soportarlo. Aparentemente los males del amor eran peores enemigos que Boo, Cell y Freezer juntos.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño…

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Goten, es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas…aunque me lo preguntes cien veces, las cien veces te diré que si

-Tengo miedo hermano…tengo miedo de regresarle a mi madre un vegetal en lugar de su hijo mayor

-Todo estará bien…tengo un buen presentimiento de esto

-Como quisiera tener tu optimismo, Gohan

-Vamos, tu sacaste el optimismo de nuestro padre- Goten le miro de soslayo y no hizo comentario alguno, bajo del auto y su hermano hizo lo mismo, lo que fuera a suceder debía suceder, tenía que ser, no había sentido en demorarlo.

Juntos entraron a los laboratorios del área norte del emporio industrial capsula, subían por el ascensor, y justo antes de que las puertas de este se abrieran hacia el cuarto que contenía la maquina experimental, Gohan abrazó a Goten súbitamente

-Si algo llegara a pasarme, prométeme que tú velaras por Pan

-…lo discu…discu…discutimos cuando todo termine- tartamudeo presa del nerviosismo y del temor, del saber que aquello pudo evitarse, que él tuvo en sus manos y aun tenía las palabras necesarias para detener a su hermano de cometer tal barbaridad; pero su palabra de honor valía más, un juramento hecho al propio Gohan no podría deshacerse.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándolos pasar a un cuarto completamente iluminado, no tenia ventanas ni puertas, en el medio se encontraba una tabla de acero flotante en la cual podía caber un hombre aun más alto que el mismo Gohan, en la cabecera un objeto circular de apenas unos centímetros de ancho y un metro de alto que también flotaba y por el cual, era evidente, la tabla de acero podía pasar sin ninguna dificultad. A las esquinas de la habitación se encontraban tres computadoras de un gris aceroso con pantallas planas y tras ellas los hermanos Brief y uno de los técnicos que supervisaba el equipo. Del otro extremo se encontraban enfermeras preparando una serie de medicamentos que consistían en sedantes y relajantes musculares.

Gohan comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-Esa cama o tabla o no sé que sea me recuerda a la nube voladora- interrumpió Goten sus pensamientos

-Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando- respondió Gohan en voz baja

-Bienvenido Gohan- exclamó Trunks mientras se levantaba, tanto él como su hermana eran los únicos que no llevaban batas clínicas, por alguna razón aquello le dio una sensación de seguridad que no podía entender del todo- hemos hecho un mapa de tus recuerdos desde los primeros en la infancia hasta los actuales

-Tal como te dije- interrumpió Bra- todo está hecho trizas y tu deber será reconstruirlo

-¿Cómo?

-Serás un investigador dentro de tu propia mente- respondió la joven- durante el proceso no tendrás contacto con el exterior, lo único que nos dirá que sucede serán los monitores- Gohan miro de soslayo a Trunks, como si esperara una confirmación de aquello, aquel solo se limitó a asentir

-Muy bien…entonces comencemos

Le dejaron únicamente con un pantalón blanco, en su pecho pusieron electrodos que vigilaban su corazón, así mismo pusieron en su cabeza para una correcta vigilancia de sus ondas cerebrales, se le rodeo con una especie de cinto en el pecho la cual daba cuenta de la frecuencia y profundidad de sus respiraciones, todos aquellos datos iban a una sola computadora. Le recostaron en aquella tabla flotante que resulto estar extrañamente confortable en lugar de lo que hubiese creído, una vez ahí uno de los enfermeros comenzó a inyectarle un ligero sedante

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Goten

-Mejor de lo que me había sentido en mi vida…- contestó con una estúpida sonrisa producto del efecto de aquella droga

-Muy bien, Goten- le llamó Bra- ven con nosotros, es tiempo de dejarlo solo- el enfermero se acercó de nuevo pasando esta vez el relajante muscular acompañado con una dosis aun mayor del inductor del sueño, de inmediato unas laminas polarizada comenzaron a bajar del techo, y encerraron al mayor de los Son dentro de un cubo oscuro en el cual apenas se observaba su interior.

Un trago amargo paso por la garganta de Son Goten al ver a su hermano encerrado ahí a su suerte, era muy pocas las veces que oraba pero esta vez lanzó una plegaría esperando que en verdad existiese un ser superior que le escuchara.

-Gohan ¿Me puedes escuchar?- preguntó Trunks

-Si- respondió un adormilado Gohan

-La mesa comenzara a moverse, tu cabeza quedara justo en medio del anillo de conducción…bien…ahora el anillo comenzara a rotar, escucharas un zumbido ligero

Y en verdad era así al principio era un ligero zumbido, que se hacía más y más atronador, Gohan comenzaba a marearse hasta que repentinamente escuchó un chasquido y luego oscuridad

.

.

.

-Gohan, enciende la luz- escuchó la voz de un niño pequeño. Supo entonces que no estaba más en aquel laboratorio…si no dentro de sí mismo…la reconstrucción comenzaba

Dedicado a las Fic Inks


	2. Ciudad en ruinas

Capitulo 2- Ciudad en ruinas –la joven del rostro distorsionado-

-Gohan, enciende la luz- escuchó la voz de un niño pequeño. Se levantó de la cama, todo era penumbras y encendió la luz, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un niño pequeño que era la viva imagen de su padre

-Goten- aquel le miro extrañado- …está sucediendo…no puedo creerlo, está sucediendo- sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque, muy en el fondo dudaba que aquello en verdad pasara

-¿Suceder que?- preguntó el niño adormilado. Entonces Gohan se dio cuenta que el foco que iluminaba su habitación parpadeaba constantemente, al mirarlo fijamente se percató de que estaba roto y en milésimas de segundo quedaba integro de nuevo, no tenía el menor sentido en el mundo físico, pero aquello no era ese mundo, si no su propio mundo, el mundo que se encontraba en ruinas por su propia elección, y no solo era aquel foco, las paredes estaban destruidas, solo una quedaba integra, aquella que estaba del lado de su hermano menor, la puerta se veía vieja a punto de resquebrajarse si es que acaso se le ocurriese tocarle; pero…no solo era su habitación, la casa entera estaba en ruinas, los techos yacían destruidos en medio del piso lleno de hierba y hojas secas, más aun, el bosque lucía arruinado, como si un incendio lo hubiese consumido por completo.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, él había causado semejante barbaridad, su hermanito no parecía darse cuenta de nada como si todo aquello fuera una normalidad, y en parte lo era, pensó en ese momento que ese pequeño niño no era más que un recuerdo suyo y que ese mundo era natural para él.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó el niño- tienes miedo por tu primer día en la escuela

-¿Mi primer día?...si…recuerdo…por Kami mírate eres tan pequeño- el niño le dirigió una mirada astuta y sonrió

-se supone que sea así, solo soy un niño… ¿Qué sucede? todo está destruido, sentí un temblor muy fuerte…

-Fui yo…yo hice esto- se sentó en la maltrecha cama- en esa pared- dijo señalando la única pared en pie de la casa, había un poster de Godzilla…a ti te encanta Godzilla- apareció un afiche en blanco que poco a poco tomaba forma, color, en segundos el afiche completo estaba ahí

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó el niño asombrado

-Lo recordé- dijo incrédulo- quizá así sea como funciona

-¿mmm…puedes reconstruir las paredes?

-Quizá…es solo cuestión de recordar- recordaba las paredes, su color amarilla su textura y entonces sucedió lo increíble, comenzaron a reconstruirse por si solas como si de magía se tratara

-¡Hermano eres como Kami Sama!

-No…solo es cuestión de recordar, es la clave de todo, en cuestión de minutos la casa estaba reconstruida y no solo eso, el bosque mismo parecía renacer, los troncos de los arboles se levantaban del suelo primero delgados y endebles para luego volverse fuertes y enormes tal como él sabía que eran, tan pronto como terminaron de salir de la tierra se cubrieron de una frondosa capa de hojas, los pinos se levantaban gigantescos e incluso un dinosaurio comenzaba a comer de aquellos arboles.

-Hermano- le llamó el niño- todo es como antes…tienes que decirme como lo lograste

Su mirada atónita se perdía en el infinito de aquella ventana-Ya lo recuerdo…esta fue una prueba…se usó una maquinaria a la inversa de esta, y escogí esto para borrar, la noche antes de mi primer día de escuela

…

-No sabía eso

-¿Qué cosa Goten?

-Lo que le dices a tu hermano, de este recuerdo de prueba…porque escogió borrarlo en particular

-Era una huella de memoria cualquiera, solo la escogió- replico Bra

-Bueno, no me había mencionado esa parte- dijo ofendido de cierta forma ya que la noche anterior la recordaba a que Gohan entrara a la escuela la recordaba como uno de los mejores momentos entre hermanos que habían tenido

-Debería de alagarte- replicó Bra

-¿Por qué?

.

.

.

-Es un punto de referencia…si algo falla puedo regresar aquí…a este momento

-¿Por qué hermano?

-Porque es uno de mis mejores recuerdos…y…por ahora no sé nada más- Se alejo de la ventana y sintió una fuerte brisa que lo llenaba de ansiedad, se sentía un adolescente, y en su recuerdo lo era, se encontraba en un lugar en blanco lleno de luz, estaba solo, aquella luz provenía del sol, se sentía a la expectativa se vio mirando su reloj

-Se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela- volteo a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie le viera correr a toda velocidad, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba en ruinas, incluso un auto que estaba justo frente suyo se encontraba destruido, oxidado y en gran parte desmantelado, la ciudad de igual forma se encontraba destruida, solo algunos muros sobrevivían y los techos yacían caídos y destrozados.

Caminó sin rumbo unos instantes, sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela, que era su primer día y que llegaría tarde…pero había algo…una ansiedad lo invadió

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó la voz de un niño

-No estoy seguro…Goten, tú no deberías estar aquí

-Lo sé…pero tú me trajiste

-No entiendo…tú ni estabas aquí, estabas con mamá

- Me escogiste como guía, supongo que querías un rostro familiar- sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras miraba la ciudad-…quizá necesites una pista…dime que sucedía de aquí

-…es que no lo recuerdo…iba a la escuela y, estaba a punto de llegar tarde, cuando escuche

-Bang…bang..bang- dijo el pequeño el auto comenzó a renovarse, de lo desmantelado se volvió un auto amarillo lujoso, una mujer lo conducía , poco a poco las calles llenas de agujeros comenzaban a reformarse

-Era un banco…asaltaban el banco- las ruinas de los edificios comenzaban a flotar reconstruyéndose por sí mismos…y entonces…lo escuchó repentinamente, una ráfaga de balas y gritos de terror, en segundos todo se había reformado.

La ciudad era reluciente, nueva, ciudad Satán, tal como la recordaba

-Muy bien…se que estamos logrando algo

-¿Como puede ser?- Gohan preguntó sorprendido

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu personalidad es completamente distinta…quiero decir…te ves como un niño, pero actúas como mi hermano en la actualidad…entiendo estoy mezclando…no eres un recuerdo real, eres algo que deseo ver, y ahora…

-Nada…solo recuerda…bang, bang, bang

-El asalto al banco…- comenzaban a dibujarse una camioneta todo terreno, patrullas policiacas, carcajadas siniestras de hombres enmascarados que les disparaban sin cesar

-Los tipos de esta ciudad no quieren entender- volteó pero Goten no estaba ahí, se retiro la mochila y la dejo a un lado de un edificio-Necesitó transformarme sin que nadie me vea- y lo hizo en cuestión de segundos era todo un súper saiyajin y en cuestión de segundos había dejado inconscientes a los ladrones e incluso deteniendo a unos que huían despavoridamente en aquella camioneta a la cual detuvo sin problema con solo lanzar un kame ha me ha

Los policías se miraban extrañados y a su alrededor preguntándose qué había sucedido ahí. Gohan sigilosamente volvió hacia donde estaba su mochila, regresó a la normalidad , pesando que nadie le había visto, hasta que escuchó un "oye" enérgico, sin embargo la voz era metálica, no podía distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer, solo que su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que saldría de su pecho, trató de voltear pero le era imposible, a cada intento regresaba en menos de un segundo a mirar al frente, frustrado, solo atinó a preguntar -¿Estás ahí aun?- mas no hubo respuesta, trato de voltear de nuevo, pero le era imposible, frustrado gritó

-¡Quiero que se detenga!

-Relájate

-Goten, ¿Por qué no puedo voltear?...es la madre de Pan… ¿no es verdad?...esta fue la primera vez que la vi, en esta escena la conocí

-Solo relájate…respira hondo…muy bien…ahora vamos a intentarlo…voltea lentamente- y la vio, una figura femenina con un blusón blanco, shorts negros y un cabello negro con unas coletas , aquello no tenía nada de extraño, lo único era que su rostro estaba distorsionado, era como un rostro arrugado sin ojos ni nariz, boca o cejas

-Alguien hizo eso ¿verdad?…y dudo que hayan sido los policías….- la voz aun se escuchaba metálica, solamente porque había visto la figura femenina concluía que la voz era de una chica- y yo que…

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó al niño mientras se alejaban caminando- ¿Por qué puedo recordarlo todo menos a ella?

-Tú escogiste olvidarla, especialmente a ella ¿Qué esperabas?

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que ella se fuera?

-…Es la razón por la que estamos aquí…para averiguarlo- cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos se encontraba a punto de sentarse junto a una chica rubia de cabellos cortos

-No se supone que estés aquí- le dijo Gohan al pequeño Goten que se hallaba sentado sobre el escritorio. Asentó los libros

-Estoy aquí, porque tú me quieres aquí…-Gohan dio un fuerte suspiro

-Me llamó Eraser, mucho gusto…

-Que nombre tan apropiado para esta situación- dijo el niño divertido

-¿Quién es este niño tan encantador?

-Es un recuerdo de mi hermano menor mezclado con su personalidad actual…es algo difícil de explicar, pero no creo que importe mucho ya que estamos dentro de mi memoria- dijo Gohan mientras tomaba asiento

-Bueno…la niña que está a mi lado,…se llama V…y te vas a sorprender cuando sepas quien es su padre…es Míster Satán

-Disculpa ¿Cómo se llama?

-V….- y un zumbido casi inaudible siguió a aquella "V" ni siquiera podía saber la expresión de "V" su rostro se hallaba distorsionado

-"V"…es lo único que tenemos, una inicial- dijo el niño

-Vamos por menos- dijo Gohan

-Joven podría por favor bajar al niño del escritorio

-Sí, maestro.

Escuchaba la voz monótona del maestro cerró los ojos, la tenía tan cerca y tan lejos, cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, estaba en medio de un campo de beisbol, vestia ropas deportivas y una gorra y escuchó un murmullo metálico

-Esto es muy extraño…

-Ha de haberlo sido- dijo el pequeño Goten. Gohan asombrado miraba la escena mientras los pequeños detalles se formaban a su alrededor, la muralla de alambre, el montículo, las bases, aquello era como un papel en blanco en el que se dibujaban trazos bien calculados y daban forma a todo tipo de objetos y formas. Lo único invariable era el rostro de "V"…-si le mandaran a esa velocidad la pelota de beisbol a un ser humano común y corriente y le dieran en la cabeza lo hubieran matado sin dudar

-Callate, yo nunca había jugado beisbol antes y no sabía medir muy bien mi fuerza…además no es el beisbol lo que me interesa…quiero saber su nombre…-Lo único nuevo sobre "V" era que ahora tenía una gorra con el logo de la escuela, pero nada más.

Gohan abandono todo mientras tras él los detalles aun se continuaban dibujando y materializando, desde los colores de la escuela, hasta el número de jugadores que había en ese momento en la clase. El niño observó seriamente lo que su hermano mayor estaba a punto de hacer, quizá era cruzar una barrera o adelantarse; pero sin duda estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Avanzó sin vacilación hacía la joven del rostro distorsionado, quien solo tenía los brazos cruzados y emitía uno que otro sonido que no podía comprender del todo y, justo cuando estaba a punto de asirla del brazo, todo se detuvo, la reconstrucción, los sonidos, el ambiente se enrareció, era como si todo a su alrededor fuera espeso aun más que la niebla, y en efecto lo era…de un momento a otro aquello se torno bidimensional, era como observar un cuadro y ya no era parte de él…estaba fuera, quería reingresar pero al tocar la imagen esta formaba ondas y más ondas, como cuando se tira una piedra a un charco. Asombrado dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Estaba en su habitación de nuevo, vestido con aquellas ropas deportivas, pero sin duda en la misma habitación que compartía con su pequeño hermano

-No debes acercarte más…no permitiré que lo hagas- era una voz grave, profunda, al voltear observó a un ser de su alto, con un uniforme azul y un saco del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un cinturón de tela ancha roja le adornaba, era barbado y era lo único que podía notar de su rostro, el resto estaba oculto por un sombrero azul

-¿Quién eres?

-Parte de ti…no tengo nombre propiamente…pero si quieres llamarme por alguno puedes decirme el demonio

-Bien…puedes irte, yo averiguare su nombre, averiguare todo sobre ella, quieras o no…

En cuestión de segundos una poderosa mano, atrapaba su cuello

-¿Quieres descubrir que pasa allá afuera si mueres aquí?


	3. La galeria

**Capitulo 3- La galería**

-¿Quieres descubrir que pasa allá afuera si mueres aquí?

-Déjalo en paz- se escuchó la voz del pequeño Goten- es su decisión, no la nuestra

-Cállate, no tienes autoridad aquí

-Tampoco tú- esgrimo- suéltalo, déjalo ir- Gohan observaba absorto sin perder detalle de aquella discusión entre ambas partes de sus recuerdos comenzó a sentir como era liberado por parte de la poderosa mano

-No voy a permitirlo- y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, Gohan se dejo caer, se aferraba al marco del cuadro mientras observaba aquel sujeto irse, el pequeño Goten se acercó a ayudarle

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto recobrando el aliento

-Ese…no tiene nombre, como él te dijo, es parte de ti…como lo soy yo

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Un punto vacio de concentración- Gohan miro a su derecha, varios cuadros se desplegaban a su alrededor, como en el corredor de un museo, se levanto para ir mirando uno por uno, todos eran de estilo distinto; había algunos impresionistas, otros de tipo realistas, pero el que más le llamó la atención fue uno donde "V" se encontraba junto a él y su hermano pequeño, pero era simplemente por el hecho de que "V" se veía menos distorsionada del rostro, ya no era una cara arrugada, sino lisa, aunque aun no lograba distinguir nada en lo absoluto

-¿Qué sucede? puedo verla, me estoy acercando… ¡Me estoy acercando!- sonrió de oreja a oreja, tuvo la tentación de tocar el cuadro y así lo hizo se dio cuenta de que al tacto formaba ondas, como si tirara una piedra a un estanque, volteo hacia el niño buscando una explicación, este le sonrió casi como un cómplice

-Entra- le dijo- es lo único que tienes que hacer

.

.

.

-No lo puedo creer-exclamó Bra llena de asombró, Trunks y Goten se asomaron de inmediato a la pantalla donde se monitoreaba el cerebro del saiyajin a nivel celular

-¿Qué?- preguntó Goten ansioso

-Increíble- interrumpió el mayor de los Brief- reconstruyó las conexiones…estaban destruidas, pero él las está reconstruyendo- Goten solo le observó extrañado- imagina las ramas de un árbol, así son las extensiones de la célula nerviosa, la neurona, en su caso se habían quebrado y triturado pero las edifico de nuevo

El menor de los Son dirigió una mirada rápida a su hermano yaciendo dormido, luchando dentro de su memoria, reconstruyendo ladrillo por ladrillo aquello que él mismo había derrumbado.

.

.

.

-¡GREAT SAYAMAN!-

-Por Kami…que ridículo estas- el niño le miraba divertido- tu traje esta de lo más risible… ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Solo quería ocultar mi identidad…y…si…ahora que lo pienso…capa, guantes, casco…es que en ese momento…solo quería…

-Lucir como un payaso…- "V" le miraba, lo asumía porque su rostro estaba en dirección hacia él. Repentinamente sintió una impetuosa necesidad de gritar

-¡Deténganse!- y entonces todo aquello que comenzaba a dibujarse a su alrededor se detuvo repentinamente- Tu nombre…tu nombre….lo recuerdo "V"….lo sé porque…ahora

-dirás…

-No tiene caso que te resistas…Videl, ponle las esposas- entonces en ese momento, comenzó a dibujarse a toda velocidad, las rocas, los arboles arriba de esas rocas e incluso aquel asaltante aterrado, no solo por el hecho de que lo estuvieran deteniendo, si no por el hecho de que su captor era un jovencito ridículo con ansias de héroe en un traje aun más ridículo. Sin embargo no había movimiento, no sentía la brisa del aire ni el calor de la luz del sol, era como estar dentro de una fotografía- ¿Por qué nada se mueve?

-Porque tú lo pediste, tu eres el amo y señor de aquí, después de todo es tu memoria…

Gohan se retiró el casco, lo dejo de lado, caminó lentamente hacia ella, pero aun su rostro no estaba definido, era liso sin ojos, ni nariz o boca. Gohan acarició su rostro

-Videl…lo recuerdo ahora, su nombre es Videl…aquí cometí mi gran error, me deje llevar por el momento, y dije su nombre, se supone que no lo sabía, no podía conocer tu nombre, pero lo dije…me confié demasiado por este estúpido disfraz…Videl…si pudiera tan solo… ver tu rostro

Se llevó la mano a los ojos- Videl- pronunció en un susurró, ¿cómo pude olvidar tu nombre? si tan solo…- pero al retirar su mano se dio cuenta de que no estaba más en esa escena, estaba en la escuela, junto a los lockers sintiendo que el corazón le latía tan rápido que se le saldría del pecho, jamás le había sucedido semejante cosa, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la razón de todo aquello, Videl estaba a su lado, la escuela estaba tal cual la recordaba y su rostro aun no se vislumbraba

-Gohan ¿Cómo fue que te saliste de las clases?- su voz era metálica, pero un poco más definida, sentía que de algún lado podría reconocerla

-Le pedí permiso a la maestra para salir al baño…

-¡Lo sabía!...tú eres el great sayaman…

-Te descubrieron- dijo el niño con seriedad…dime entonces, que va a pasar ahora…

Gohan sonrió, una alegría le invadía de repente, una seguridad, algo que desde hace mucho no había experimentado, se sentía feliz tan solo por estar junto a su presencia, ya no se sentía vacio, al contrario, experimentaba una sensación de que todo lo podía y que podía protegerla en todo momento, se sentía nervioso pero por alguna razón ese nerviosismo no le causaba ninguna angustia, si no, todo lo contrario le hacía sentir en un futuro feliz, maravilloso, quizá de eso se trataba la esperanza.

-Sé lo que sigue- dijo- ella me pedirá que le enseñe a volar…y lo hare, papá me hablara desde el otro mundo para que entremos al torneo de artes marciales, y ella participara también, dira que será interesante porque nos enfrentaríamos la hija del campeón actual contra el hijo del campeón anterior a su padre.

-Siendo estrictos- dijo Goten mirándolo con atención- el no era campeón de ningún tipo, solamente tuvo suerte.

-Lo se

-…y admítelo, te dio coraje, él había robado un gran logro, fuiste tú quien destruyó a Cell y no él, él se dedicó a hacer bufonadas y su único mérito fue saber donde esconderse bien

-¿Eres el recuerdo de mi hermano o eres mis molestias pasadas?

-Puedo ser ambas cosas si quieres

-Prefiero que seas mi hermano, admito que en un principio sentí molestia, pero entendí que era mejor que él tuviera la fama que yo…después de todo él vivía de eso y yo solo quería vivir tranquilo…

Tan solo cerró los ojos y solo eso basto para encontrarse en medio de ese punto vacio, donde aquellos retratos estaban colgados, uno que le llamó la atención era donde su hermanito flotaba y él miraba al hacia un punto vacio en la nada, y no solo eso, las rocas estaban hechas trizas, los árboles estaban acabados, y el pasto era tierra y nada más. Posó su mano sobre ese cuadro preguntándose que era aquella escena

-Tú me enseñaste a volar- le dijo- porque primero supe ser súper saiyajin y luego a volar, contrariamente a tu caso, pero no fui tú único a aprendiz

-¿No lo fuiste?

-No…observa ese cuadro con atención- el cuadro tomaba una tonalidad de oleo, pasaba a una fotografía hasta ser una pintura al oleo nuevamente

-se mueve demasiado

-¿Por qué crees que sea?- Gohan se acercó aun más, tal como en el anterior al posar la mano en él se producían ondas, tal pareciera que estaba listo para entrar, pero algo le inquietaba

-¿Por qué lo destruí tanto?

-Es una pregunta interesante…¿Por qué crees tú?

-…Videl está ahí, a quien veo es a Videl, pero no puedo verla- una angustia se formo en su pecho, mientras un nudo le estrujaba el estomago- me siento muy extraño, siento que…no se…es difícil describirlo.

-Algo importante sucedió aquí…-asintió y entró al cuadro sin vacilación.

Todo estaba destruido, como si un huracán o un terremoto hubiesen acabado con todo, la devastación era tan grande que en un principio le costaba reconocer que estaba en la montaña Paoz.

-En este momento entrenaba contigo- tenía un uniforme de pelea azul y estaba convertido en súper saiyajin, al igual que su hermano quien le miraba indignado porque no podía volar, mientras que el flotaba por los aires

-No es justo, no es justo- Chilló el niño- yo no sé volar- desde su perspectiva, las cosas eran aun peor, la gran destrucción abarcaba hasta los cielos que lucían plomizos y ningún ave o ser vivo surcaba el cielo. Habá acabado con todo.

-Lo más elemental- se dijo- el cielo en ese momento era completamente azul, estaba despejado. Goten dejo de hablar y con asombró miró al cielo

-¿Qué haces hermano?- gritó ansioso

-Reconstruyendo…lo siguiente…-las salientes y las grandes rocas, estas comenzaron a levantarse de las trizas se formaron pequeñas piedras y aquellas pequeñas piedras se convirtieron en rocas que a su vez confirmaron rocas más grandes. Poco a poco conformaron nuevamente a la montañas y cerros, los bosques de igual manera comenzaban a llenarse de hojas primero lentamente para luego culminar en una explosión de vida, donde los arboles, matorrales y animales estaban presentes y seguían sus vidas- Aquí dije que te enseñaría a volar, pero no estaríamos solos, ella insistió en que le enseñara a volar

-Así es- dijo el niño- y no solo eso, también me pediste que ocultara mi transformación…

-no quería seguir exponiéndonos- un aeronave aterrizó en el medio del campo y de ella bajo Videl, su rostro aun no era visible, simplemente era liso, de forma ovalada y con el cabello negro, comenzaba a frustrarse por aquello.

-He venido para que me enseñes a volar- se percató que la voz metálica desaparecía dejando paso a la voz de una mujer enérgica, joven y voluntariosa. Su voz lo lleno de alegría, de nuevo regreso aquella sensación indescriptible de felicidad perpetua. Con un movimiento de su mano todo se detuvo nuevamente, solo él y su hermano menor permanecía en movimiento

Yo le enseñe a volar, a ella a Videl, le enseñe a volar y de hecho también le pedí que se cortara el cabello porque haría más difícil el entrenamiento…y ella lo hizo. Una vez más estaba afuera de la escena,

-Me estaba enamorando de ella, por eso me sentía tan nervioso, no quería que me descubriera en parte porque quería que pensara que era un joven como cualquier otro, pero ella…..era la mujer perfecta para mí, me gusto desde la primera vez que la vi, pero aun no me había enamorado de ella y sentía que en cierta forma era correspondido. Pero ek día que lo definió todo fue y entonces avanzo hacia el siguiente cuadro, su padre estaba junto a él, al igual que algunos de sus amigos, él se llenaba de rabia y sus ropas comenzaban a flotar,

-Recuerdo esto- dijo iracundo- Spopovich… ¡ese maldito infeliz!...¡La estaba matando! estaba a punto de asesinarla. Todo lo que decía comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el cuadro, Videl aparecía aun sin el rostro definido volando por los aires debido a los salvajes y crueles golpes de Spopovich, no pudo soportarlo. Sin pensarlo siquiera entró al cuadro de inmediato e invadido por la rabia y la desesperación atacó a Spopovich con tal magnitud que lo dejo inconsciente e incluso se creyó que lo había dejado muerto

-Esto no era así, pero es lo que siempre me reproche- dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Spopovich- en ese momento quería matarlo… ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo pudo intentar acabar con Videl?

La escena se oscureció haciendo que poco a poco los espectadores del torneo desaparecieran, incluso su propio padre, sus amigos, solo Goten permaneció a su lado,

-¿Ahora que pasara?

-Has averiguado demasiado, hermano- el cuerpo de Videl yacía inmóvil en la plataforma de batalla- él va a regresar

-¿El soldado?

-Para ti- dijo una voz de ultratumba- soy el demonio- poco podía dilucidar de su rostro, pero desde donde él estaba se formaba un gran vacío que absorbía todo a su alrededor, las lozas de la plataforma comenzaban a flotar para posteriormente ser estiradas y luego destruidas hasta su ultimo átomo dentro del agujero negro que rodeaba a aquel ser.

-Basta- se situó justo frente a Videl, buscaba defenderla, se convirtió en super saiyajin fase dos, pero a aquel soldado poco le intereso, con un movimiento de su mano había terminado con su transformación.

-No eres rival para mí, salte antes de que sea tarde

-Esa es mi decisión no la tuya…y tu obligación es aceptarla, porque eres parte mí, no tienes más opciones

-Sí, puedo sacarte de aquí si me da la gana, puedo acabar contigo en cuestión de segundos o menos que eso, tengo ese poder y es tan grande porque tú me lo has proporcionado

Miro a su hermano menor en busca de una explicación, pero este nada dijo, miraba al soldado con cierta perturbación, tampoco se movía, quizá el miedo le había paralizado, pero él…no era más que un recuerdo.

Caminó hacia el soldado con dificultad, tratando de que la inmensa gravedad del vacío no le absorbiera, trato de verle el rostro pero descubrió que era imposible tanto como ver el rostro de Videl

-La arrebatare de ti- Videl comenzaba a ser atraída hacia el agujero negro que parecía emanar de la sombra de aquel peculiar ser

-¡Déjala!


	4. Mundo Perfecto

**Capitulo 4- Mundo perfecto**

-Nadie te apoya en esto, hermano…lo sabes

-Pero no me interesa, esta es mi decisión…tengo que estar en mis cabales

-Esto está fuera de tus cabales, no tiene lógica, no sabes que sucederá, nunca se ha experimentado con un humano

-No lo entenderías- Goten se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la espalda sobre la pared y entrecruzó las manos, dio un largo suspiro- hermano mío, si es la decisión que has tomado finalmente ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos, el porte desañilado le extendió una carta, su hermano menor le observó unos segundos sin hacer movimiento alguno-Tómala- le dijo- es para Pan, dásela cuando creas que esté lista para leerla…anda puedes leerla

"_Si lees esto, quizá ya tengas idea del porque de mi comportamiento, antes que nada te pido que me perdones, que entiendas que mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño, tan solo quiero lo mejor para ti, mis acciones…"_

_-¿Quieres que le entregue esto? ¿Yo?_

_-Eres tú él más indicado, por ahora solo dile que bajo ningún motivo, mencione… la situación de su madre frente a mí, dile que aun es doloroso _

Recordaba bien esa plática, fue la última que tuvo con su hermano con la memoria integra, al día siguiente Gohan se sometió a ese experimento que le hizo olvidar a su esposa y después nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

-La arrebatare de ti- Videl comenzaba a ser atraída hacia el agujero negro que parecía emanar de la sombra de aquel peculiar ser

-¡Dejala!

.

.

.

-Están desapareciendo las ramificaciones que recién formó- exclamó Trunks- no comprendo que sucede

Gohan se acercó sin tampoco entender nada, solo veía una neurona cuyas ramas iban cayendo y desapareciendo

-Gohan…no te rindas…papá jamás lo hizo, vamos tú puedes…Gohan

.

.

.

Era como retroceder de nuevo, Videl, era una palabra incierta, sin significado, la "V" le causaba una emoción que no comprendía del todo y después, poco a poco, comenzaba a desaparecer, miro a Goten extrañado

-Si es necesario destruirte- exclamó el soldado- lo hare

El pequeño recuerdo avanzó unos pasos extendió las manos y repentinamente sus cabellos se hicieron rubios, sus ojos azules, su expresión se tornó impávida, emitió un grito que parecía recorrer el mundo entero, el soldado a su vez extendió los brazos tratando de repeler la enorme energía que sobresalía del pequeño, más no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, finalmente el pequeño le venció, haciendo que el soldado desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

-¡Goten!- corrió hacia él, pronto la "V" tomó significado, en cuestión de segundos esa "V" representaba todo, el nombre Videl se hizo presente, mientras más estrechaba a Goten contra su cuerpo más recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, todos los que había logrado hasta ese momento; Videl significaba todo, Videl lo era todo. Cerró los ojos ya no se encontraba más en el medio de la plataforma ni tampoco tenía entre sus manos al niño; si no que estaba de pie en el medio de las fotografías, sintió una pesantes en su mano derecha, y al mirarla vio un anillo, no eran tan pesado como sintió, era de una oro liviano, tenía dos diamantes incrustados y por dentro la inscripción "Eternamente"

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?- le pregunto una voz infantil, sin embargo con un tono algo más grave

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ese anillo…ese anillo que tienes en la mano, acaso ¿es para ti?, siento que no te va, quizá algo más masculino, eso es como para una mujer ¿no crees?

-Goten- al voltear miro a su hermano algo más crecido a como lo vio la última vez, traía un traje negro de gala con la camisa blanca y un cinto azul

-Me siento tonto por este traje, solo porque Videl insistió.

-…anillo de compromiso- volteo hacia la pintura, se vio a sí mismo por detrás, y como esa imagen veía una imagen exactamente igual, y así y así y así hasta formar un ciclo sin aparente fin.

-La rescataste de Spopovich- dijo Goten

-Sobrevivimos a la catástrofe de Majin Boo, junto combatimos al crimen

-En efecto, hermano ¿y después?

-Fue mi novia oficial, hasta que…hasta que…- se sonrojo de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede hermano mayor?

-No puedo decirlo frente a ti- Goten sonrió de una manera cómplice, extendió su mano pidiéndole el anillo.

-recuerda, que soy un recuerdo…me escogiste como guía, pero sigo siendo un recuerdo tuyo, hermano… ¿Crees que no se la historia de cómo le diste ese anillo de compromiso?

-En realidad, te la conté cuando cumpliste 18- esgrimó mientras le entregaba el anillo

-Así fue

-La amo, Goten…y quiero casarme con ella, se lo pediré mañana por la tarde- ya no estaban más en la galería- si no en su cuarto ambos a punto de dormir, era una fresca noche de verano- le pediré que se case conmigo en el lago donde solíamos pescar

-¿Se supone que eso es romántico?

-No lo sé, papá me dijo que mamá le habló de matrimonio junto a un rio

-¿también te dijo que lo confundió con comida?- ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, para después soltar una gran risotada

-Sí, lo sé, pero que lo sepas Goten es…genial

.

.

.

Goten miraba como las ramificaciones comenzaban a formarse de nuevo y aun más que antes, se sintió aliviado, pudo por fin respirar tranquilo. Miró su reloj, tenía que hacer una llamada a casa de su madre, dio un último vistazo para asegurarse que Gohan estuviera bien, se salió sigilosamente e hizo su llamada.

Bra le siguió, se quedo a un par de metros detrás de él, el menor de los Son estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con su madre como para percatarse de la presencia de la joven.

-¿Cómo esta mi niño?...qué bien, dile que pronto estaré en casa… ¿Gohan? eh…No lo sé, supongo que dando clases o en el hospital…si, mamá, tengo que volver a trabajar, solo dile a Gokú que no se preocupe, regresare tarde pero estaré ahí para ayudarle con su tarea…si, ya se, se parece mucho a mi papá…mamá….mamá…te quiero mucho, me tengo que ir, adiós- colgó, volteo y cuál fue su sorpresa de tener frente a sí a Bra Brief- casi me asustas- le dijo

-Así que…tu niño, es muy interesante, perdí mucho sobre ese detalle

-No es un detalle, es mi niño- dijo con orgullo- Gokú, como mi papá

-Lo recuerdo, solo que no sabía…bueno, tú sabes….

-Si…se mejor que nadie… ¿podemos volver?

-por supuesto- ella le abrió paso y le vio avanzar, sin duda admiraba a Goten, Gohan había sufrido mucho, pero el menor de los Son no se quedaba atrás

.

.

.

Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, estaba junto al lago y ella a su lado, ahora era sin duda más nítida. Podía verla con toda claridad, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos azules, sus bellos labios rosados, las mejillas sonrosadas, era Videl, con su hermoso cabello negro, suelto, Gohan acaricio su rostro, y sintió la suave mano de aquella mujer, sobre su mano.

-Videl- dijo en un susurro- estas aquí

-y tú también… ¿Qué tienes Gohan?... ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?

-Es…solo, quería…yo…-sudaba profusamente, tartamudeaba…sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarle, buscó el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, eso le daba cierta fortaleza- Videl, eres lo primero que tengo en la mente al despertar y lo último al dormir, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo, no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti- ella le miro sorprendida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más, hecho sus brazos a su cuello, le beso y después, no pudieron detenerse. No, no era el primer beso que se daban, pero quizá fue el más intenso, y ahora mirándola, sintiéndola, experimentando de nuevo aquellos sentimientos que le hacían sentir vivo de nuevo. Cayeron a la verde pastura, la frescura del lago les rodeaba, tampoco era la primera vez que hacían eso, pero lo que sucedería si sería la primera vez.

Lo recordó de inmediato, aquella era la primera vez que harían el amor, se besaban como nunca lo habían hecho, su aroma no solo se volvía esencial se hizo adictivo, sin saber en qué momento, sin saber como, su cuerpo experimentaba tantas sensaciones que no comprendía del todo la forma en que los procesaban, pero poco importaba, se besaban, sus manos se entrelazaban, no sabían donde comenzaban uno y terminaba el otro, era como si sus cuerpos se fusionaran, se habían perdido en el tiempo, poco sabían del lugar donde estaban, habían llegado a un clímax que jamás habían experimentado, pero estaban seguros que querían experimentarlo de nuevo.

-Videl- recostados sobre el pasto, desnudos, tan solo con las ropas de Gohan cubriéndolos, mirándose uno frente al otro, acariciaba su terso rostro y su sedoso cabello- Te amo

-Gohan, parece que nunca me hubieras visto- sonrió

-No planee las cosas de esta forma, debo reconocer que fue…muy espontaneo

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó mientras le observaba ávida de una respuesta para la cual obtuvo un beso apasionado.

-Nunca me arrepentiría, es que yo...-recordó el anillo en su pantalón, lo buscó y tomó el estuche- yo quería decirte, antes de todo esto que… quiero- y abrió la caja dejando ver aquel sencillo anillo- te pido por favor que seas mi esposa, no puedo estar un minuto más sin tener la seguridad de que estaremos juntos eternamente- Videl se llenó de lagrimas, trataba de decir que sí, pero las palabras no se lograban articular, tan solo tomó el anillo y lo puso en su dedo, era su forma de decir que sí

-Videl, te amo,

Se abrazaron, aquello era lo más maravilloso que había recordado hasta ese momento, cerró los ojos y de repente estaban vestidos, a la orilla del lago, podía oler la fresca tarde del bosque, ella sería parte de su vida y en ese momento no había nada más maravilloso

-No puedo creer que serás mi esposa

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome tu mamá?

-No lo sé….pero más me sorprendería como lo tome tu padre

-Lo tomara bien, siempre le has agradado, quizá piense que es muy pronto para el matrimonio; pero en el fondo sabe muy bien, que tu yo estamos destinados para estar juntos

-Espero que mi madre lo tome bien, no creo que se moleste demás

.

.

-Mamá… ¿molestarse demasiado?...fue un desahogo económico muy grande el que te casaras con Videl

-Goten, arruinas el momento- el niño se sentó al lado de Videl, aunque él parecía no ponerle atención en lo absoluto al igual que ella quien parecía no darse cuenta que el más joven de los Son estaba cerca de ella

-El momento no se arruina, este es un recuerdo evocado, esto ya ha sucedido, esta no es Videl y lo sabes…es solo una huella en tu memoria que intentas armar

-…No- le dijo con mesura- es real…quiero quedarme aquí…junto a ella, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre

Toda la escena se detuvo en ese instante, Videl parecía haberse quedado congelada en el tiempo, mientras que Goten se levantaba súbitamente con los ojos bien abiertos tras haber escuchado semejante barbaridad

-Tú no puedes quedarte aquí- le dijo

-¿Según quien?

-Tu sentido común… ¡Tú mismo!

-Soy feliz aquí como no lo he sido en muchos años…no tengo razón para regresar ¿a que lo haría? Mi hija me detesta, siempre me siento vacio…No hermano, lo mejor es quedarme aquí, al lado de Videl, el amor de mi vida, no entiendo porque la olvide, pero lo único que sé es que no quiero dejarla ir nunca más, de este sueño no quiero despertar nunca no me importan las consecuencias.

Unos aplausos se escucharon por detrás de ellos, no había necesidad de voltear, la presencia lo decía todo, era aquel soldado que aplaudía cada vez con más fuerza, tanto que Gohan sentía que los tímpanos se reventarían en cualquier momento

-¡Basta!- gritó Goten furioso

-Es una buena opción- exclamó el soldado mientras dejaba de aplaudir- puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, con Videl a tu lado y repetir este momento una y otra vez, ¿Acaso no eras feliz? ¿Acaso no ansias revivirlo de nuevo?… ¿Qué estas esperando entonces? Quédate aquí, en este mundo eterno, donde nunca tendrás miedos, donde no envejeceras

-Es vana ilusión hermano- interrumpió el niño- es vana ilusión y no más que eso, no puedes quedarte aquí, son sombras del pasado, no es nada, recuerdos, la Videl que ves aquí no es la misma

-Pero yo…- Gohan se encogió de hombros y miro a Videl con un brillo victorioso en sus ojos- quiero quedarme aquí en este mundo perfecto, donde solo somos ella y yo…nada más, nadie más…un mundo perfecto, un universo para los dos solos

.

.

.

-Algo está mal- exclamó uno de los técnicos asignados a monitorizar la función cerebral de Gohan

-¿Qué está mal?- preguntó Goten de inmediato- Díganme… ¿Qué está mal?- los hermanos Brief fueron los siguientes en acercarse, se miraron incrédulos mutuamente- ¡ ¿Qué sucede? ¡Exijo una explicación

-Las onda de Gohan están retrocediendo a ondas theta, pasan a ondas normales pero regresan al patrón theta…espera… comienzan a bajar a delta

-Trunks, me hablas en otro idioma- vocifero el joven desesperado, y tenía razones de estarlo, era su hermano el que estaba ahí

- Una conexión neuronal esta reverberando en su mismo circuito

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- chilló Goten angustiado

-Tu hermano- le dijo Trunks con estoicismo- se quedo en el mismo recuerdo y se rehusa a salir de él, a eso se refieren con el circuito reverberante y las ondas hablan del sueño profundo, se está estancando en ondas Delta, si se queda ahí…será muy difícil sacarlo

-No…no lo permitiré, él no puede quedarse ahí, ¡Te exijo que lo saques de inmediato!

-Goten eso es imposible- vociferó Bra- si lo hacemos tu hermano si quedara como un vegetal

-¡No!...¡Gohan!- frente a la incredulidad de todos y sin que nadie hiciera algo por detenerlo, Goten entró al cuarto donde permanecía su hermano en un sueño donde había elegido no despertar, decidido a sacarlo de ese trance a como diera lugar, aun cuando no supiera cómo lograrlo en realidad.


	5. El hallazgo tras la puerta

Capitulo 5- El hallazgo tras la puerta

Estaba sentando en el sillón de su ahora vacía casa, la corbata desajustada, una copa de brandy a medio tocar, los ojos inflamados por tanto llorar, las ojeras por no dormir, el cabello revuelto por la falta de interés en sí mismo. Se sumió en una oleada de recuerdos en los que era feliz y no quería salir de ellos, estaba solo, nada en la casa hacia ruido, a excepción del péndulo de un viejo reloj. Sonreía de cuando en cuando y también dejaba salir una lágrima en otras ocasiones, tal parecía que ese era su mundo en ese momento y no deseaba ser interrumpido.

La quietud del hogar se vio impedida por un joven con los ojos tristes y el semblante serio, abrió la puerta de manera natural, como bien lo había hecho en un sinfín de ocasiones cuando las circunstancias sin duda eran otras.

Le miro sin decir palabra alguna, se limitó a darle un sorbo a la copa de brandy mientras retornaba a sus recuerdos.

-Gohan

-¿Qué quieres Goten?

-Mamá está preocupada, llevas días sin salir de aquí…no sabemos qué hacer para que…

-No pueden hacer nada-sentencio el mayor de los Son- no pueden y aun si pudiesen no lo deseo, déjenme solo

-No puedes quedarte aquí eternamente

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Tu sentido común… ¡Tú mismo!

-No…yo ya no estoy interesado en mí, la perdí y no quiero seguir vivo

-Por favor Gohan, tienes razones para seguir con vida, eres padre, no estás solo, tienes responsabilidades ¡Por Kami, hermano Reacciona!...Pan te necesita…y

-Basta, no me digas nada- se llevo las manos a los ojos y se inclinó sobre sí mismo- en este momento no puedo ser el padre de nadie…ni siquiera puedo ser responsable de mi y quieres que vea por la vida de alguien más

-Es tu responsabilidad…no siempre estaremos ahí para…

-…crees que no lo sé- explotó en llanto, sus lagrimas caían densas como gotas de lluvia sobre el piso, Goten se acercó y se arrodillo a su lado

-Hermano, tienes que volver a ser quien eras, estas cosas pasan y…tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas

-Mis culpas me lo impiden- se levanto súbitamente, había dejado de llorar, una idea le había llegado súbitamente a la cabeza, lo sabía…¡Lo sabía! había una manera de hacerle olvidar todo y poder ser quien fue antes, con esa ayuda Videl ni siquiera existiría, sería un buen padre, cumpliría con sus deberes como tal

-¿Qué sucede?

-Goten, ¿recuerdas mi maquina? la que ayuda a la gente a recordar

-…Si

-La corporación la tiene porque quiere tener la patente, pero…si invertimos el mecanismo…podríamos…si podríamos

-¿podríamos qué?

-Olvidar…

-¿Olvidar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?...eso es una tontería, no puedes olvidar así como así ¡Eso es de cobardes! Debes de enfrentar las cosas como son, tal cual vinieron, no puedes simplemente olvidar lo sucedido

-No, eso sería muy poco eventualmente volvería recordar lo sucedido porque la buscaría y entonces todo seria revelado y sería tan doloroso o peor de lo que es ahora, no…para hacer esto, tengo que olvidarme de…de Videl- Goten se levantó de inmediato, incrédulo ante tales palabras que jamás creyó escuchar de la boca de su hermano, para él aquello era pura cobardía y nada más, se dio la media vuelta, salió de la casa y se marcho dejándolo solo con aquella idea rondándole la cabeza, una idea de la cual estaba resuelto a convertirla en un hecho.

.

.

.

Frente a la incredulidad de todos y sin que nadie hiciera algo por detenerlo, Goten entró al cuarto donde permanecía su hermano en un sueño donde había elegido no despertar, decidido a sacarlo de ese trance a como diera lugar, aun cuando no supiera cómo lograrlo en realidad.

Tal y como lo hizo en alguna ocasión hacía varios años ya, se arrodillo junto a su hermano

-Gohan le dijo mientras aquel yacía con una quietud y un semblante de paz inquebrantable- yo se que tal vez…te suceda lo mismo que te sucedió en aquella ocasión, cuando fui a verte a tu casa y eras un desastre, no podía reconocerte en absoluto, únicamente querías estar viviendo de tus recuerdos, siento que lo mismo pasa en estos momentos

.

.

.

Era aquel, el mundo perfecto para Gohan donde solo él y Videl contaban, donde si bien lo deseaba podría hacer que Videl y él fueran los únicos seres en el universo, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Esa era la solución, no importaba cuanto su hermano insistiera en lo contrario se quedaría en ese mundo eternamente hasta la muerte, o quizá la muerte ya había llegado y aquel era el merecido final de su historia.

Un final justo

Su hermano menor miraba furioso al rio, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón tal parecía que la decisión le había molestado sobre manera. Gohan tomó la mano de Videl, ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa…no, no estaba loco para separarse de ella de nuevo,

-Gohan escúchame- era la voz de su hermano, pero aquella voz aguda de un niño, si no la voz grave de un hombre, podía escucharlo con claridad, alzó la mirada y el Goten que tenía frente a si aun estaba mirando hacia el rio- Gohan- sus labios no se movían y tal parecía que no tenía conciencia de que estaba hablando, se percató entonces que se trataba de su verdadero hermano, allá afuera en el mundo real quien le hablaba- Aun no lo recuerdas…supongo, pero hace un tiempo te llame cobarde por borrarte la memoria y sentí pena por ti, pensé que no sabías lo que hacías

-¿Qué sucede Gohan?

-Goten…Goten me está hablando

-Goten no está aquí

-Recuerdo lo que te dije en aquel momento, que aquello era de cobardes, pero ahora comprendo que lo hiciste por amor, no por cobardía, solo alguien con la convicción de saber lo necesario confronta ese tipo de responsabilidad, por mucho tiempo pensé que eras un cobarde; pero entiendo que no podía ser de otra manera- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no recordaba lo que Goten decía, pero con tan solo mencionarlo se llenaba de lagrimas, sentía que estaba hecho de liquido y pronto se desharía en el suelo-tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo, yo solo me deje llevar por la emoción y el dolor, a mí también me dolió todo lo que sucedió…Gohan sé que me escuchas, que estoy ahí de cierta manera porque nunca podría abandonarte, hermano…vamos sal de ahí, regresa al camino correcto, te prometo…te prometo que no te gustara lo que encontraras; pero es así como debe ser, quizá tu mismo te lo estas exigiendo…

-Goten…Videl mi hermano tiene razón, no puedo detenerme aquí

-Solo porque él lo dice ¿Quién es él?- replico el soldado- no es tu dueño, tú decides que hacer y qué sucederá, es tu mente no la suya, no puede gobernar tu reino, vamos Gohan, tú mismo decidiste quedarte aquí, sabías que este momento podría suceder y querías que sucediera

-No…no puedo quedarme aquí- el niño Goten le miro con una sonrisa en los labios, Videl le miraba extrañada

-Sí, lo harás- de aquel guante negro de cuero surgió una bola de energía tan densa y negra que parecía en si un agujero negro- o por lo menos desapareceras tu mismo- sostuvo aquella esfera frente a la palma de su mano en dirección a Gohan, cayó en la cuenta que era atraído a esa esfera, junto con el rio, Videl, el pasto, el cielo, todo se quedaba en la nada de nuevo, solo él y su hermano menor subsistían en aquel mundo, hasta que…repentinamente Goten también desapareció, ahora era él frente al soldado- pronto desaparecerás y será lo mejor para ti, el olvido total

-No

.

.

.

Los signos vitales se están alterando, puede llegar a tener un infarto- exclamó uno de los técnicos

-Goten- le llamó Trunks severamente- sal de ahí, déjanos trabajar- pero aquel hizo caso omiso a aquella orden, sabía que en ese momento su hermano estaba solo y lo único con lo que contaba era con él, no podía dejarlo tendido ahí

-Gohan, no sé que estés enfrentando…

.

.

.

-pero no está solo- la voz de su hermano retumbaba en el ambiente como si se escuchara en el universo entero- vamos hermano tienes que luchar, eres fuerte, destruiste a Cell, Peleaste frente a majin Boo, eres un hombre fuerte, puedes contra eso y más

-Si, Goten…puedo contra esto, he luchado con cosas peores que esta

-No puedes contra mi Gohan- aquel se convirtió de inmediato en super saiyajin, sus ojos verdes destellaban furia mientras sus cabellos dorados desprendían rayos de energía, con decisión se acercó al soldado, la energía atrayente no le afectaba en nada, tomó con su mano derecha la esfera negra y la destruyó en miles de pedazos que cayeron al piso negro como si de cristal se tratase

-Puedo contra ti, eres parte de mí, puedo vencerte, puedo hacer lo que yo desee, estamos en mi memoria y tú eres parte de mí

-¡Tú no eres mi dueño!

-Si…demonio, si lo soy- extendió las manos contra su pecho- y no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en esto- de sus manos emergió energía, era blanca, destellante, si cualquiera lo hubiera visto en ese momento se habría cegado de inmediato.

Estaba solo en el medio de la nada, ya no estaba Goten, ya no estaba Videl, Gohan miro a su alrededor

-Quiero regresar a la habitación de mi hermano…por favor, solo quiero regresar, necesito descansar

.

.

.

-Examen físico médico completo…estatus…: all green: Frecuencia cardiaca, respiratoria, tensión arterial, ondas cerebrales sin alteración.

-Goten, puedes salirte de ahí, todo está bien…tu hermano está de nuevo en punto de retorno, tienes que salirte de ahí.

Sintió un alivio inmenso, se levantó de inmediato, quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía tocar nada, pues todo movimiento seria una contaminación para el registro.

Regresó al recuerdo de "rescate" de nuevo estaba en su habitación y su hermano menor estaba a su lado. Miro al techo, no podía creer lo que había pensando hacer, no estaba ahí para detenerse si no que estaba ahí para buscar una razón, sabía ahora que su esposa era Videl, y que se conocieron en la escuela, que no solo era la hija de Mister Satan, también era una extraordinaria guerrera, que le pidió matrimonio a las orillas del rio donde su padre solía llevarlos a pescar y que ahí fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor

-Goten

-Hermano

-Gracias

-no hice nada

-Me salvaste de mi mismo

-No fui yo y lo sabes, fue el Goten real, Tu hermano…allí en el mundo exterior,

-Lo sé, pero no lo tengo aquí ahora, eres lo más cercano que tengo a Goten- el pequeño sonrió, se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la de Gohan, su mirada destellaba seguridad, a Gohan le daba confianza

-Tuviste una dura decisión, lo sé, pero…tenemos que seguir, dime le diste el anillo se comprometieron ¿Qué sucedió luego?

-hicimos una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso- las imágenes comenzaban a dibujarse justo frente a suyo, Videl y el mostraban el anillo de compromiso, su madre lo miraba orgullosa, su padre hacía lo mismo, Bulma decía que era una pieza de joyería excepcional y que su sencillez lo hacía más valioso todavía, Gohan miraba aquello nuevamente como si frente a él se encontrara una fotografía, y una vez más estaba dentro de la galería mirando aquello.

-¿Que sigue después hermano?

-…Mi boda- al voltear a su derecha vio un nuevo cuadro, quizá de estilo renacentista. En él se encontraban dentro de una iglesia, la parte principal se compañía de una mujer vestida de blanco frente a un hombre en traje negro y corbata blanca, miro la pintura fijamente, todo comenzaba a moverse en cámara lenta, y de repente se encontraba dentro, mirando a la mujer que amaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa, todo se movía lentamente podía ver a su madre con su mejor vestido que realmente no le favorecía del todo y a su padre con su mejor traje, sencillo, con un moño de corbata azul, su hermano menor a su lado con los anillos de boda, la iglesia era pequeña, pero acogedora, los vidrios en la parte de adelante comenzaban a trazarse a una velocidad avasalladora, en segundos los cristales mostraban imágenes en cristal de santos, la alfombra desteñida que pronto comenzaba a tomar un color rojo.

-Gohan- su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse- te aceptó como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad…en la riqueza y en la pobreza…amarte y respetarte, ante Dios, hasta que la muerte nos separe

-Videl, prometo- volteo hacia Goten temblaba, se estaba casando, y aquello era algo que lo llenaba por completo, era feliz, no podía creerlo

-Vamos hermano, has tu juramento ante los ojos de Dios, este es el paso definitivo, después de esto no hay marcha atrás, después de que hagas tu juramento tu viaje y el descubrimiento hacia la verdad…

-Goten, se prudente- exigió Milk- tu hermano esta en medio de su boda, no puedes interrumpirlo así como así

-discúlpame mamá…solo quería decirle unas palabras… vamos hermano

-…te aceptó como esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad…en la riqueza y en la pobreza…amarte y respetarte, ante Dios, hasta que la muerte nos separe

-Y así, yo los declaro, marido y mujer…puedes besar a la novia- y lo hizo, la beso tiernamente en la boca, hubiese querido que fuese de otra forma sin duda, pero estaba frente a sus padres, su suegro y amigos

-Al fin, somos marido y mujer- le dijo Gohan al oído de su esposa

-Te amo Gohan- y…repentinamente, todo se detuvo, los invitados se habían levantado a punto de aplaudir, Videl aun se encontraba frente a él. Caminó unos pasos hacia la salida, como si algo le llamara desde fuera, frente así aparecían imágenes que tomaban sentido, la fiesta, la luna de miel, y una voz dulce, llena de esperanza y alegría, diciéndole que estaba embarazada. Abrió por si solo las pesadas puertas de la iglesia y una luz cegadora le impidió ver por unos minutos.

Estaba en una habitación llena de flores, con canastas llenas de dulces, cigüeñas rosadas hechas de madera, Videl en una cama, tan hermosa como jamás la había visto antes y entre sus brazos sostenía a su pequeña hija, una recién nacida que apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos

-Pan- susurró emocionado

-¿No es hermosa?- lloraba de felicidad se acercó a ella y le imprimió un tierno beso en la frente, la adoraba, se encimo junto a la cama y veía a esa pequeña niña que apenas comenzaba su vida en su mundo

-Videl, gracias…

-No, Gohan…gracias por esto, estamos unidos ahora…esta bebé significa que estaremos unidos de por vida…anda, abrazala- El nuevo padre la tomó entre sus manos, le imprimió un tierno beso en la frente y la abrazó, estrechó a su hija contra sí y de repente entraron todos, aquello se volvió un cuarto conglomerado de personas, sus padres, su suegro, su hermano e incluso Goten y Trunks, acompañados de una Bulma en una avanzado estado de embarazo; se tomaban fotografías una y otra vez con la nuevo miembro de la familia Son, mientras que los padres observan aquella escena llenos de dicha, de inmediato se dieron cuenta que los abuelos eran los que más se encariñaron con la niña.

Goten abrazó a la niña, le hizo mimos, le llamó por su nombre y le fotografiaron un par de veces.

-Dame a la niña, Goten la enfermera ya vino a buscarla

-Quiero decirte algo antes…él hará cosas a propósito para confundirte, no creas todo lo que veas, no te dejes guiar por la lógica, en este lugar no hay más lógica que en un sueño. Eres el amo del universo, pero él siempre estará ahí tratando de que no sepas la verdad, al encontrarla será muy dolorosa y desearas nunca haberla encontrado…

-¿Quién querrá hacer eso contra mí?

-El soldado…

-No lo permitiré

-El es parte de ti, permitirá lo que tú le dejes hacer…esa es más que la verdad…

-Jovencito- escuchó la voz autoritaria de su madre-deja que lleven a la niña por la enfermera

-Lo siento, mamá…hay cosas que harás para defenderte…sin duda lo harás

De nuevo estaba en la galería, su hermano estaba sentando en un rincón, detrás de una vieja mesa de madera, no era más un adolescente, era un joven…vestía una playera de beisbol y un pantalón de mezclilla, sus tenis se veían sucios, Gohan se acercó a mirarlo

-¿Qué sucede Goten?- aquel negó con la cabeza, derramó unas lagrimas

-He visto, lo que veras…he visto todo, por favor, sigue tus sentimientos, tu instinto, tienes la verdad, está destrozada en tu cabeza, es todo un acertijo, no te dejes llevar por favor…comenzaba a llover, era imposible, parecía que el agua traspasaba el techo,

-Nada tiene lógica, está fuera de la lógica

.

.

.

Goten se hallaba mirando hacia la ventana, preocupado por todo lo que sucedería cuando se hermano se encontrara frente a la verdad, su móvil sonó, era el teléfono de casa, contestó y todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron al escuchar la voz de su niño.

-Gokú….¿Qué sucede?...si …hijo, no te preocupes, voy a regresar a entrenar contigo…por supuesto que te ayudare con tu tarea…hazme un favor amigo, bien…cuida de tu abuela mientras no estoy… bien hijo, te veré por la noche, yo también te quiero, adiós…Trunks ¿me has escuchado todo el tiempo?

-¿Sabe el niño quien es su madre?

-…lo sabe, pero no es él quien me preocupa…

-A mí también me preocupa…más de lo que crees

.

.

.

Escuchó un sonido metálico, como si algo hubiera caído desde lo lejos, Gohan se levantó súbitamente esperando escuchar el origen de aquel sonido, pero por más que lo busco no podía encontrarlo

-Goten, escuchaste…-pero no vio nada, su hermano había desaparecido, se vio frente a una fotografía, en ella veía una casa igual a la suya, tocó la fotografía y su mano la atravesaba como se tratara de un holograma. Logró entrar, un súbito estremecimiento lo invadió por completo, estaba frente a su puerta, pero sentía miedo de entrar.

-Quiero averiguar lo que olvide…y parado frente a esta puerta no podre hacer nada- la abrió lentamente y conforme se abría un nudo se formó en su estomago y posteriormente las fuerzas le abandonaron, no daba crédito a la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Su hermano menor estaba de pie en el medio de la sala y abrazaba a Videl se aferraba a ella como si se tratara de lo más valioso en el mundo mientras escuchó en un susurró

-Estoy embarazada


	6. Yo no estaba ahí

**Capitulo 6- Yo (no) estaba ahí**

Se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, se quedo de pie frente a la puerta sin hacer movimiento alguno, Goten se aferraba más a Videl, besaba su frente y preguntó

-¿Lo sabe Gohan?

-No, pero es algo de lo que se dará cuenta tarde o temprano- dejo caer su maletín, pero aquellos parecieron no percatarse. Gohan cayó en un gran vacío, todo se hizo oscuro, nada tenía sentido, no comprendía aquello…no, era obvio tenía el mayor sentido, esa tenía que ser la razón por la cual decidió olvidar, aquello…aquello era innombrable, fatídico…¿Cómo? …¿Cómo su propio hermano lo traiciono con su esposa?

Había regresado a la galería, pero los cuadros estaban rotos, hechos trizas en el medio del piso, entre sus manos tenia la pintura de su boda, sendas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Se juraron fidelidad, de ser exclusivos el uno para el otro, que el amor sería eterno y jamás resultarían lastimados, porque se amaban con una intensidad que nunca creyó experimentar

-Videl- susurró- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?... ¡ ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ! Prometiste amarme, respetarme, serme fiel…ahora entiendo porque Goten jamás habla de la madre de su hijo…siempre fuiste tú.

Los trozos de la pintura de su matrimonio aun permanecían en sus manos, iracundo, las destruyo en pedazos y esos pedazos los hizo añicos y aquellos añicos los hizo polvo.

-Goten- dijo furioso- mi hermano, mi propia sangre, Goten...

-Gohan- le llamó su hermano menor- déjame explicarte

-La amaba

-Gohan, por favor, déjame darte las razones- suplicó desconsolado ante la cólera de Gohan

-La amaba tanto, tan enloquecidamente…que me volvía loco, y esto…lo que me hicieron no tiene nombre- se abalanzo contra su hermano, le golpeo hasta el cansancio, hasta sentir que los huesos de sus manos se hacían astillas, que no podía más, no era más un hombre, era un animal iracundo sin razonamiento que solo deseaba destruir, que exigía venganza y su hermano no hacía nada para defenderse, su rostro se volvió una mole hinchada llena de sangre, entre la vertiginosa revancha había perdido algunos dientes y su boca estaba demasiado inflamada como para hablar.

Gohan estaba satisfecho, por fin había podido vengarse de él y comprender las razones por las cuales había decidido olvidar, todo ahora tenía sentido, tenía que olvidar algo tan doloroso como eso, era lógico

-Ella lo es todo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su forma hablar, no quería dejarla ir...tú fuiste la causa de que decidiera dejarla ir…-se acercó y lo tomó de la ensangrentada playera- fuiste el culpable

-Déjame explicarte- suplicó una vez más

-¿Quieres explicarme como me engañaste con ella? ¡ ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Te detesto Goten, ojala nunca hubieras nacido, ojala no hubieses regresado cuando Boo los mató a todos ojala que hubiésemos deseados que nadie que fuera a hacer tales vilezas hubiese regresado así tu jamás estarías aquí

-Gohan, me duele escucharte- esgrimo mientras trataba de levantarse, se quedo sentando en el piso negro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la frente y la nariz- ella me ayudaba con mis tareas, había cosas de matemáticas que no entendía y tú estabas ocupado todo el tiempo…tenía que recurrir a ella, después de eso, todo ocurrió, ella se volvió mi confidente y yo fui el suyo

-Que buena excusa me das… ¿Cuál es la de ella?

-Gohan…no has recordado por completo, te lo suplicó

El mayor de los Son se llevó las manos a la cabeza lloraba como un niño, dolido, recién reprendido con rudeza- Nada es real…nada es real…es un sueño-

-No, hermano no es un sueño, pero estas equivocado…la relación de Videl y yo…no es lo que crees, no tiene la naturaleza monstruosa que piensas

-Viví con los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo…cuando regrese de esto, voy a matarte, cuánto tiempo estuvieron engañándome, lo suficiente para dejarla embarazada

-No digas eso

-Tu hijo, tu hijo, jamás pregunte por su madre, ahora entiendo porque…porque es hijo de ella también ¿Dónde está Goten?... ¿Donde la escondes?

-Yo no escondo a nadie

-Miserable, soy tu hermano y te atreviste a engañarme con mi esposa

En su mente se agolparon imágenes a las que no daba crédito, veía a su hermano menor entrar a la casa, era cierto, Videl era muy buena en matemáticas, dominaba calculo, algebra y todo ese tipo de algoritmos y, si, él también lo hacía pero su trabajo lo mantenía demasiado ocupado y al regresar a la casa estaba demasiado cansado, le dejaba la tediosa tarea a Videl, para después irse de casa y continuar con su rutina de trabajo. Sabía que dejaba a su Goten en buenas manos y que no había razones para desconfiar, jamás se le cruzó por la mente.

En las calles los veía tomados de las manos corriendo sin cesar, deteniéndose en cada tienda, mirando de todo, Goten abrazándola, protegiendo su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, sonriendo ambos, con la felicidad y con el brillo en sus ojos que solo el amor es capaz de producir, subiendo frenéticamente las escaleras de un departamento sencillo que Goten rentaba en la ciudad mientras estudiaba en la universidad…besándose desenfrenadamente, quitándose la ropa…estrechando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro…haciendo el amor…su esposa…su hermano

-No puede ser

-No lo es- respondió Goten

Lloraba. las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, se desajusto la corbata…-durante mi vida, te di todo lo que necesitabas, tome la responsabilidad de mirarte como si fueras mi hijo y es así como me has pagado…crie un cuervo, le enseñe a un maldito cuervo tomar alas rotas y aprender a volar.

-No cargues con esto sobre tus hombros, las cosas no fueron así…Gohan, no me decepciones

-¿tú te atreves a decirme eso?... ¿que no te decepciones?...Tú me arruinaste la vida, Videl lo era todo, era la mujer perfecta, tendríamos una vida juntos por delante y tú…Tú te entrometiste

-No fue así…ella me buscó

-¿Cómo te atreves?...ella jamás haría semejante bajeza

-Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer…

-¡Basta!- gritó colérico- ¿Por qué te buscaría?

-Ella me enseño a ser el hombre que soy

-Calla

-No me falles, Gohan, te lo dije desde un principio

-Nadie me amo como ella…

-Gohan, recuerda…

-Es un amor eterno, sin pasado, ni futuro, es eterno…no es estático- hablaba sumergido dentro de su propio ser, recordando a esa mujer que fue todo en su vida, que le dio los momentos más maravillosos, a los cuales renuncio por conocer la verdad tan monstruosa como fuera y ahora ahí estaba enfrentándola.

-Videl es una mujer asombrosa, te enseña a ver el mundo diferente, te apoya en todas las empresas que creas imposibles…no la defraudes

-No la defraudo, ella se hizo cargo de eso, me defraudo a mí contigo, la asombrosa mujer de la que me enamore es una traidora

-Te he dicho que no es así…recuerda…

Ellos le engañaron en frente suyo como si nada pasara, quizá ese departamento no era el único testigo de ese indebido amor, quizá hasta su casa… podía verlos claramente en su habitación, él la acariciaba, mientras ella dormía. Su rostro placido lo decía todo…era feliz a lado de Goten, y a su vez, Goten era feliz al lado de Videl, era como si solo ambos existiesen.

Se amaban, era más que evidente y en esa ecuación, él estaba demás…por supuesto , entendía ahora la razón por la cual había decidido olvidar, su hermano era la gran razón, era el artífice de todos los sucesos, por él y nadie más.

Una vez más se llevó las manos al rostro ocultándolo por completo, llorando, únicamente lloraba y no dejaba de hacerlo, sufría mucho.

Su llanto se vio apagado por los pasos de un hombre, miro entre sus dedos, no daba crédito a lo que miraba, su hermano estaba justo frente a él con lagrimas tan densas como las suyas, con el sufrimiento a flor de piel…los dos solos en el medio de la nada, ahí estaba ambos, en la oscuridad

-¿Qué quieres Goten?... ¿No me has arruinado lo suficiente?

-No…no nos defraudes- le instó a levantarse, pero aquel le rechazo por completo

-No los defraudo, ustedes me lo hicieron a mí

-No…

-¿No?... ¿como entonces le llamas a la traición de un hermano? La madre de mi hija…mi hermano, es tan bizarro, tan estúpido

-Tú sabes porque Videl me convirtió en el hombre que soy, madure como nunca antes por este hijo, tuve que convertirme en alguien responsable por su bien, por el mío y por el…

-Te he dicho que te calles… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?... ¿por qué insistes en hacerme tanto daño?- le interrogó furioso

-Tú no lo entiendes, ella me hizo el hombre que soy y es cierto…me dio un hijo…y es cierto porque es lo que quieres…dime…no se te hace extraño ser testigo de cosas tan intimas

-Quizás yo los vi- sentencio- no busques ocultar tu culpabilidad, es demasiado tarde

-¿En verdad crees hermano que yo seguiría a tu lado después de algo así?

-Es obvio, porque lo he olvidado- se levantó y avanzo hacia una de las fotografías en donde observaba a su hermano menor mirándole, ambos ya unos hombres, el lucía un traje oscuro y Goten cargaba un bebé entre sus brazos…pero algo no estaba bien en esa foto, Goten lo miraba con un rencor más aun del que sentía en esos momentos, mientras que él le miraba con tristeza y, además, Goten tenía los brazos extendidos, tal parecía que le entregaba al bebé.

En otro cuadro, similar al anterior les daba la espalda, se marchaba dejándolos solos, claro, tenía razón ¿Por qué querría ver al hijo de esa relación? el niño no se tenía la culpa claro está, pero si sus padres y verlo era como abrirle una herida cada vez más profunda y ardiente que nada en el mundo podría calmarle.

Pero podía escuchar la voz de su hermano a lo lejos llamándole con rabia, exigiéndole que regresara, gritándole que no tenía ningún valor como hombre, pero extrañamente el no respondía nada, dentro suyo sentía que merecía esas palabras…y el agudo llanto de un bebé, clamando por algo de atención, aunque fuese la más mínima

.

.

.

-Algo no está bien aquí- dijo uno de los neurólogos a Trunks Brief

-¿Qué sucede?

-Señor- le mostro una imagen de un mapa neuronal- esta es la imagen de Son Gohan antes de entrar al proceso de borrado de la memoria hace años, y esta- le extendió otra similar- es la actual, como puede ver señor- y puso ambas fotos juntas- Gohan está creando un recuerdo completamente nuevo que no estaba ahí

-¿No es la misma experiencia que está sucediendo?

-No señor Brief, esto es completamente distinto…la secuencia es igual hasta este punto- y lo señaló dentro de primera imagen- pero comienza a divergir está creando algo completamente nuevo, ha tomado elementos y ha creado una historia

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Goten inquieto

-Está creando algo nuevo para defenderse, porque su subconsciente no quiere que afronte la verdad, es demasiado fuerte para él- decretó la psiquiatría del grupo quien hasta ese momento no había hecho nada más que dar dos o tres opiniones con respecto al proceso.

-Entiendo… ¿pero llegara a la verdad?

-No lo sabemos señor Goten, eso depende completamente de su hermano- decretó la psiquiatra

.

.

.

-Yo no estaba ahí- sentencio Goten, mientras Gohan miraba el cuadro

-¿Dónde?

-En esos recuerdos tuyos de Videl y yo- tenía al bebé en los brazos, vestía de traje negro y, al igual que él, tenía el semblante devastado- yo no estaba ahí

-Quita a ese niño de mi vista- no entendía porque; pero el bebé le generaba un odio a todo y todos, aun más que Goten, le provocaba mucha rabia, no sabía de que sería capaz si continuaba al lado del pequeño- aléjalo de mi

-Yo no estaba ahí, Goten recuerda…cambiaste toda la historia

-No es así- sentencio una voz desde la oscuridad- el vio todo tal cual es- era el soldado, Gohan le miro furioso…y, repentinamente comprendió todo, si el soldado defendía esa postura entonces…entonces

-Todo es falso


	7. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Capitulo 7 - ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Estaba frente a la puerta, tenía el maletín en la mano, estaba seguro de que aquella escena que lo destruyó estaría de nuevo. No le importo, abrió la puerta, pero la escena que encontró, aunque similar, era totalmente diferente, Goten estaba abrazado de Videl, ambos sonreían, pero aquello parecía un juego, y lo supo entonces

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Me está intentando enseñar a bailar- contestó Goten mientras miraba al piso tratando de seguir los pasos de baile- tengo una cita pero lo mío es la música electronica, jamás he bailado algo lento

-…Esto es falso- grito Gohan y todo se borró, únicamente él estaba en el medio de la nada y repentinamente el soldado estaba frente a él

-Estos recuerdos son falsos- le dijo al soldado- nunca pude haber visto a mi hermano y mi esposa en algo tan intimo como haciendo el amor ¿Cómo pude verlos corriendo por las calles?...es falso- había visto una película con ella cuando eran novios en donde los protagonistas corrían por las calles y entraban a una habitación, era una película extranjera que recordaba bien porque le había fascinado a Videl; pero a él no y fue causa de una amistosa discusión- estas tratando de confundirme-

Todo estaba oscuro y desde muy lejos se escuchaba la caída de gotas de agua, una tras otra sin cesar como si fuera la lluvia que acababa de terminar

-Te has dado cuenta, hermano, te has dado cuenta al fin- dijo Goten lleno de alegría- esta es la verdadera oportunidad, el soldado está detrás de ti, es tu oportunidad de enfrentarlo, y cuando lo hagas sabrás la verdad

-Te ofrecí una oportunidad Gohan Son, no una, varias y tú las rechazaste todas, y una por una las fuiste perdiendo

-Eran mentiras- respondió Gohan mientras daba la media vuelta encarando a su rival- tú no eres más que mentiras ¿Qué es lo que quieres ocultarme?...sé que mi hermano no me traicionaría, porque de haberlo hecho no tendría el valor de seguirme hablando después de todo lo pasado aunque yo me borrara la memoria… él no es esa clase de persona

-¿Qué sabes tú de tu hermano? es un aprovechado, no es más que la verdad

-Yo eduque a mi hermano los primeros años de su vida y se de lo que es capaz, le infundí valores, le enseñe a diferenciar lo correcto de lo incorrecto y tú no puedes hacerme creer lo contrario

-Por favor, Gohan, solo crees lo que quieres creer, la realidad que te negaste a aceptar es que tu hermano tuvo una aventura con tu esposa y de ello nació un niño, eso te partió el corazón

-¿Olvidas que ella jamás sería capaz de traicionarme?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Por que la amaba y ella a mí, y sería incapaz de hacer tan bajeza como esa- el soldado de inmediato tomó una pose de pelea

-Dile Goten…Gokú es hijo de Videl ¿Miento en ello acaso?

-No, eso es verdad, es hijo de Videl- y el llanto de un bebé comenzaba a atormentarlo

"Gohan"…escuchaba la voz furiosa de su hermano a lo lejos

"No quiero verlo entiéndelo…simplemente aléjalo de mi, déjenme solo"

-Atácame Gohan si tienes el valor… ¡vamos!- le instó el soldado- ¡atácame!

-No hay mejor momento como este Gohan…tú mismo lo has debilitado, te has dado cuenta que solo busca mentirte y confundirte; por esa misma razón, ya no puede hacerte ningún daño

Gohan el dueño de su mente, comprendió entonces que tanto ese Goten, como el soldado eran parte de sí, que podía detenerlos en cualquier momento si le daba la gana…no, no le atacaría no habría pelea final, esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa y con un caminar lento se acercó al soldado…le miro un par de segundos sin que este pudiera moverse…repentinamente le arrebato el sombrero y no daba crédito a lo que miraba…Aquel soldado, el demonio como se hacía llamar, no era más que Videl, retrocedió unos pasos desconcertado sin saber que pensar

-Videl…has sido tú todo el tiempo… no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué?

Y, repentinamente, ya no era más el soldado, era Videl vestida en un batón blanco, tan iluminada como si él mismo sol estuviese detrás de ella. Se acercó a su rostro sintiendo la tibieza de sus manos

-Gohan…siempre he estado contigo, se que has escogido conocer la verdad, solo quería protegerte, aun vivo en ti

-Videl…dime por favor, que fue lo que sucedió con nosotros, no puede ser que nuestra relación haya terminado tan mal…

-No Gohan, no termino mal, simplemente me amabas demasiado para estar de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado

-Videl…no entiendo nada

-Lo comprenderás pronto- e imprimió un tierno beso en sus labios

-No puedo estar sin ti, no te tengo…te necesito…yo, dame una oportunidad- le ayudó a levantarse, se tomaron de la mano unos instantes, ella le condujo a Goten

-La verdad es dolorosa, lo sé, pero sé que ya estás listo- aquello se lleno de luz mientras Videl terminaba de decir aquellas palabras-Goten te llevara a la verdad- y entonces le tomó entre sus brazos y le dio el beso más apasionado que en mucho tiempo llegara a sentir, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de ambos

-Te amo, Gohan…solo quería protegerte- ahí estaban de nuevo Gohan miraba a través de la puerta, viendo a su hermano y a su esposa bailar, torpemente ya que Goten no sabía nada de baile lento

-Es la canción de nuestra boda, "this never Happened before"- dijo Gohan dejando a un lado su maletín- vamos te enseñare…es solo tomar a tu pareja de la cintura y seguir el ritmo…no es tan difícil...- bailaban marido y mujer, Goten se había hecho a un lado para mirar aquella escena

-No se ve tan difícil en realidad, sentencio Goten mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, espero que a mi chica le guste, planeo una velada romántica con todo y baile, espero no arruinarlo

-No lo harás, le animo su hermano

-Por cierto, Videl…aun no piensas en decirle a Gohan

-¿Decirme que?

-Una sorpresa que no sabemos cómo tomaras

-Goten- le reprendió Videl gentilmente- pero está bien, es momento de lo que lo sepas…estoy embarazada, tengo 4 semanas, la ginecóloga, me lo acaba de confirmar- una alegría le invadió por completo, no podía creer, lo que escuchaba, seria padre nuevamente, después de tantos años, era una noticia inesperada pero ciertamente bienvenida, la tomo entre sus brazos y la besó de inmediato- Videl…Gracias, no puedo creerlo, esto…esto es increíble, un bebé, es maravilloso

-Te dije que le agradaría la noticia- interrumpió Goten

-¿Agradarme? tenemos que anunciarlo a la familia, Kami…una nuevo bebé, no puedo creerlo, Dios Videl te lo agradezco-la lleno de besos. Y aquella fiesta se realizó, todo iba de bien en mejor, no podían estar más contentos, Gohan completaba su proyecto para estimular la memoria a base una maquina de impulsos eléctricos a la neocorteza y sistema límbico y un medicamento, todo iba de maravilla, hasta ese fatídico día…ese día cuando mientras se encontraba trabajando, le avisaron que Videl había caído desmayada, los médicos de urgencias le informaron de una convulsión. No tardo mucho para estar junto a ella, una resonancia magnética revelo algo que jamás hubiese esperado…no podía creerlo

-El embarazo no puede seguir, tiene 7 semanas aun, podemos efectuar un aborto inducido, es un glioblastoma y tan solo viendo eta placa y por los síntomas puedo decirle que en cuestión de meses sin tratamiento, ella podría…podría…

-Fallecer- era increíble como en cuestión de minutos todo había cambiado, la dicha de ese hijo, de ese bebé que apenas se gestaba en el vientre de su esposa impedía la salvación, el tratamiento seria agresivo, cirugías, quimioterapias, todo en pos de la vida de Videl, en ese momento, a Gohan son no le importaba más que la vida de su esposa, aquel hijo, él que represento la alegría, ahora era un estorbo, con él ahí era imposible cualquier tratamiento, sin él el éxito no era un hecho, pero era una esperanza.

Era la habitación más lujosa del hospital, Videl estaba desconcertada, tenía las manos sobre su vientre, esperaba ansiosa a su marido, espera que todo fuera bien, que solo fuera algún problema del embarazo pero que se resolvería de alguna forma. El rostro sombrío de su esposo le hizo salir de aquel optimismo

-¿Qué sucede Gohan? – le preguntó con un halo de preocupación en su voz

-Videl- dijo lo más calmadamente posible- hay una situación…tienes un tumor en tu cerebro, es altamente invasivo…y para tratarlo…para evitar que se propague y te haga más daño…lo más aconsejable es un aborto inducido- la mujer se llenó de lagrimas…no…no podía evitar que ese bebé le fuera arrebatado, algo dentro de sí, un presentimiento, la intuición femenina le decía que quizá todo sería inútil

-¿Es muy invasivo?- preguntó sin vacilación

-Si lo dejas avanzar quizá unos 7 meses…y luego…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Si es altamente invasivo…no…Gohan, no voy a abortar

-Videl… ¡es necesario! tú salud es lo que importa

-¿y el bebé?...Gohan, él no se tiene la culpa de esto

-Videl, no podemos darte tratamiento con el bebé ahí, moriría

-No Gohan- tenía ese fuerte presentimiento, si ese tumor estaba ahí, si en verdad era altamente invasivo ¿ qué caso tenia?...su hijo, ante sus ojos tenia la prioridad-me niego rotundamente, no perderé a este bebé

-¡Videl!...no puedes hacerme esto…tenemos una hija

-¿Y después que Gohan, aparecerá en otra parte de mi cerebro, terminare muriendo…¿nuestro hijo tiene no tiene el derecho a vivir? está sano

-¡Videl por Kami!...no seas obstinada- le dijo derramando lagrimas- será un sacrifico…

-Gohan, no soy médico, pero me has comentando tus casos, volverá a aparecer…y después, no podría perdonarme llevarme al bebé conmigo…no abortare Gohan, nuestro hijo nacerá, no importa lo que me suceda, nuestro hijo nacerá, no me causo el tumor, no tiene porque morir si yo estoy condenada a muerte- lleno de rabias y lagrimas Gohan solo pudo salirse de la habitación. Salió rápido del hospital, desencapsuló su auto y lloró como nunca en su vida, era esta le peor encrucijada en su vida, ¿cómo dejar ir al amor de su vida por un bebé que apenas se desarrollaba?...si, en otro momento, él hubiera hecho lo posible por salvarlo pero el caso era imposible, era ella o su bebé… ¿Qué opciones tenia aquel hombre?

Se distanciaron, con el correr de los meses Gohan la miraba desgastarse, con esa palidez en la piel, con esa ojeras y bolsos en los ojos, había tenido tres o cuatro ataques más durante el embarazo, pero el bebé está bien, para alegría de Videl, pero no para la de Gohan, intentó persuadirla un par de ves mas, antes de rebasar las 16 semanas, pero todo fue infructuoso, conforme avanzaba su embarazo, Gohan se hacía más distante. Una nueva tomografía reveló que aquel tumor se había esparcido y que incluso había hecho metástasis a unos de los pulmones, hacia el séptimo mes de embarazo, aquello tomó un aire lúgubre que lograban disimular para Pan, ambos estaban de acuerdo que aun no era momento de decirle las circunstancias del embarazo de su madre.

Goten se había enterado por palabras de su hermano, entendía la posición de ambos y no dejaba de preguntarse por las injusticias de la vida ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Qué clase de prueba era esa? El hermano menor de los Son comenzaba a hacer confidente de Videl, tal como ella lo fue en algún momento, él era el único que podía tocar el vientre de Videl y sentir los movimientos de aquel bebé lleno de vida.

-¿No hay ninguna esperanza?- preguntó el joven apesadumbrado

-No…tengo metástasis a pulmón, no es un tumor muy grande, pero ahí está… no tengo salvación, pero mi hijo si…él debe vivir Goten, se que Gohan tiene emociones encontradas, pero es lo mejor, he investigado…y no tengo salvación, pero mi bebé la tiene…quiero que Gohan lo comprende, es egoísta quitar una vida por otra cuando esta ya no tiene solución

-Gohan te adora, por eso no puede comprender tu proceder, para él hubiese sido mejor buscar todas las esperanzas, hasta la más remota…

-Algo parecido se llevo a mi madre, Goten, no tiene sentido…entiendo a Gohan, pero él…se ha se ha apartado tanto...y se la razón…pero quisiera que lo viera a través de mis ojos, me iré…pero le dejo estos dos hijos, Pan y este bebé…Goten por favor, no abandones a tu hermano, pasara momentos difíciles, nos amamos tanto, que esto nos está dañando

-No lo abandonare, ni a ti, ni a Gohan ni al bebé, ni a Pan tampoco…pero Videl, una esperanza debe existir. Algo cualquier cosa…- ella le tomó de las manos

-Es mejor no hablar de esto…he escrito una carta para el bebé, no quiero dársela a Gohan, por lo lábil que está en estos momentos

-"Querido Gokú…" como mi papá- dijo emocionado

-Es un guerrero…dásela a ambos cuando estén listo

-Así lo hare…

Y aquel día llegó, se necesito de una operación cesárea para evitar el esfuerzo del parto y que el tumor debido a la presión lograra desangrase en cuestión de segundos, Gohan no se separó de ella, y aliviados escucharon el primer llanto del pequeño Gokú. El padre fue a verificar que todo estuviera correcto, era un perfecto varón de 3,800 gramos y 51 cm de talla, lo había logrado a pesar de la situación de su madre, le pidieron a Gohan cortar el cordón umbilical, pero no tuvo el valor de tocarlo, era difícil reconocerlo, pero tenía resentimientos contra el pequeño, Videl moriría por su causa, de no ser por su existencia estaba seguro que ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible por sobrevivir, pero él fue un freno…por él todo tratamiento anticanceroso se había detenido…no podía tocarlo, le pidió a la pediatra que ella misma se lo llevara a su madre, y así fue hecho, mientras le suturaban el abdomen el bebé estaba en brazos de su madre, aun con el recelo de ese padre que tenia sentimientos encontrados hacia él

-Gokú…-le dijo- mi pequeño guerrero- y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento

-¡Videl…no…Videl no me dejes! Videl por favor…¡ ¡ ¡ Videl ! ! !- falleció esa tarde con su recién nacido en brazos, eran las 17:30 horas…

Desconsolado salió del área de quirófanos, lloraba profusamente; pero ¿contra quién podía vengarse? ¿Contra quién podía hacer reproches? Lloró sin cesar, lloró hasta el punto de que las lágrimas habían dejado de salir.

-¿Eres el hermano de Gohan no es así?- preguntó la pediatra

-Si…vine por el bebé, mi hermano esta con lo del funeral y todo eso

-Ya está de alta, le hicimos todas las pruebas, está perfectamente sano- sonrió satisfactoriamente, no habría la menor duda, el sacrificio de Videl habría valido la pena. Fue Goten quien sacó al pequeño del hospital con un permiso especial de su hermano.

El funeral fue llevado a cabo en una lluviosa tarde de sábado, se notaba que Gohan no había dejado de llorar, pero en ese momento no tenía más lagrimas, solo el corazón desecho, a su lado su hija igual de desconsolada. Fue él quien arrojó una flor blanca en el ataúd mientras se daba la media vuelta pues no quería observar a su esposa descender hacia la tierra.

-¿Y tu hijo?- le dijo Goten en la casa de los Son, mientras tenía el niño en brazos, aquel lloraba profusamente, quizá presintiendo ese rechazo al que sería sometido

-Ahora no- traía la corbata negra desaliñada- tengo que hablar con Pan, ella me necesita más que él- una vez más se dio la media vuelta

-Gohan-…escuchaba la voz furiosa de su hermano a lo lejos

-No quiero verlo entiéndelo…simplemente aléjalo de mi- gritó furioso

-Gohan, espera- le rogó su madre pero no pudo detenerlo

-¿y qué será de él? Es tu hijo también, te necesita tanto como Pan- le esgrimo Goten antes de que su hermano mayor lograra abrir la puerta

-No lo sé, quédenselo ustedes por ahora…yo…yo no puedo verlo…aun no…él…- y se fue dejando a ese hermano furioso con un niño en brazos llorando, clamando atención, amor… ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Gohan lo sabía pero aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

-Tu hijo…es mi…mi hijo…- Goten lo tenía abrazado- Gokú es mi hijo

-Sí, para él aun eres el tío Gohan, Videl y tú me lo dieron, así que en verdad, mi hijo es de Videl, pero tuyo también

-¿Cómo pude abandonarlo?

-Estabas muy adolorido

.

.

.

-Red neuronal restaurada- anunció uno de los técnicos- prepárense para sacar al sujeto, tenemos 10 minutos

Goten le miro encerrado en aquel cubículo, ya sabía la verdad, estaba enterado de todo ahora…

.

.

.

-El dolor nos hace hacer cosas que nunca imaginamos que seriamos capaces, estoy seguro que en otro momento de tu vida, lo que hiciste lo hubieses tachado de impensable…pero recurriste a ello porque era tu única forma de escapar

-No tengo perdón…Videl…me dejo este regalo de vida y yo solo pude pensar que causo su muerte

-Es tiempo hermano…tienes que regresar a la vida real, ahí te espera Pan y…también Gokú, con esa carta-…todo se llenó de luz, aquello había terminado, abrió los ojos llenos de lagrimas su hermano estaba junto a él al igual que los hermanos Brief

-¿y Bien?- preguntó Goten, Gohan tan solo se quitó los cables y abrazó a su hermano de inmediato

-Estoy listo- aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos- estoy listo para Gokú- Goten sonrió de inmediato.

-Él está listo para ti

.

.

.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- le dijo Goten al pequeño Gokú, cuyos rasgos eran semejantes a los de Gohan

-¿De qué?- estaban junto al rio, aquel donde Son Gokú los llevara a pescar

-De que tenias dos papás…yo soy uno y uno que conocerías pronto, tu papá de sangre

-…Pero tú siempre serás mi papá… ¿verdad?

-Nunca lo dejare de ser- contestó Goten- eres lo mejor que me has pasado en la vida Gokú, pero es tiempo de que comencemos otra etapa...ahí esta

-Es mi tío Gohan…- respondió el niño contradiario

-Es tu papá…el te dio la vida- Gohan se acercó al pequeño y se dio cuenta que entre sus manos traía una carta, que a diferencia de la anterior, aquella que Pan leyera tantas veces, esta sería la primera vez que sería leída

-Gokú- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, aguantándose las lagrimas- hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Confundido

-Lo sé… ¿Qué traes en tus manos?

-Una carta de mi mamá

-Sabe leer muy bien, vamos Gokú lee la carta para tu papá…tu mamá la escribió antes de que nacieras…es para ambos

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el pequeño emocionado

-Vamos, léela…- el pequeño sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer

"_A mi hijo Gokú: Hijo, sé que no me recuerdas, que has escuchado de mi pero no tienes la imagen que tu hermana tiene de mí, no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado para que leyeran esto, solo sé que aunque no te vi crecer, no te vi llorar ni dar tus primeros pasos ni escuchar tu primera risa, ni gritar o ayudarte con tus primeros problemas, debes saber que he estado a tu lado, nunca me he separado de ti, sé que no puedes verme, pero ahí estoy, en tu corazón, contigo en todo momento…y siempre lo estaré. No me arrepiento de haberte tenido, fuiste el regalo perfecto de vida, estoy feliz de que hayas sido mío aunque fuera por nueve meses, no dejes de ser tu mismo, siempre te querré…al igual que tu padre, de aquí en adelante estoy segura que jamás te dejara solo, será tu guía, tu mejor amigo y más que nada aquel de quien apoyarte, te amo, te amare siempre…Tu madre"- _terminó de leer y los ojos azules se clavaron en Gohan

-Así es, Gokú, a partir de ahora…yo jamás te dejare- lo tomó entre sus brazos Gokú acaricio el rostro de su padre

-Entonces también eres mi papá- aquel asintió- Pan es mi hermana- dijo contentó

"Te prometo que no será lo mismo, te prometo que tendremos mal entendidos, peleas, conflictos, te aseguro que habrá días que tú no entiendas lo que sucede, pero para eso estaré yo, para apoyarte, para verte crecer, para amarte porque eres mi hijo…el último regalo de vida que tu madre me dio"

-Así que ya puedo decirle hermano- dijo Pan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- me lo habían prohibido…pero es mejor no hablar de ello…

-Solos disfrutemos este momento- le susurró su tío al oído

El futuro vacio, se había llenado, aquel agujero en su corazón al fin se había marchado, no sería fácil, pero después de todo los tenía a ellos ¿Qué más podría pedir?


End file.
